The Pleasure in Pain
by Fanfiction Love 2006
Summary: Sakura gets a feeling that something big and/or bad is going to happen. What happens when she meets some one interesting during the chunnin exams? Why can't she stay away? Gaara and Sakura.
1. First sight

**God, I just keep going! This makes four on going in-progress stories at once! I must be really bored...Oh well, its fun!**

**A/N: I appolagize for any grammer mistakes. And about the names. I can't remember how to spell them and I am really tired right now. I just spent a good amount of time on this story so I hope you like it so far.**

**And this story will drift from its borders. As in- I will be changing what really happens in to what I (and you) will want to happen. But some things will stay the same, which you will see in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's Characters. I just own the plot. And no, im not getting paid for this.**

* * *

The chunin exams were only a few days away and they had only just got their passes into Konoha today.

"It's about time," A boy who was almost a man complained. We need to get this mission started so we can get back to our lives.

"Fucking a civiallian because she said she'd do anthing if you didn't kill her, is not what I would call a life," replied his older sister, Sabaku no Temari.

"Your one to talk about a life, Miss. I-stay-in-my-room-all-day-playing-with-my-fan."

"Nice come back dickweed." She laughed at their banter. It was not often when they actually talked. This mission was good for excersise and some family time. She looked ahead of her where the leader of their three man squad walked. Her red-headed baby brother. He was her family, yet not.

_'He would probably he me if he heard me call him brother.'_ She snorted. _'Probably? Scratch that. He would kill me.'_ Temari smiled sadly. Everything had gone so wrong. If it wasn't for that demon she would have a family. Her brothers, a father, an uncle,...a mother. She shook her head. _'There's no point in indulging in pitiful fantasies like that,_'she told her self. The truth was what it was. There was the demon, and it was sealed forever inside the fourteen year old ninja that stood not twelve yards waiting for them with cold emotionless eyes. Her brother. _'Gaara.'_ What she wouldn't do to see him smile, even just once. _'There I go again. It isn't possible for him to smile. He has no emotions what so ever. Gaara and smile don't even belong in the same sentence together unless **'Sadistically'** was in between them and **'as he killed thousands mercilessly'** was at the end of it.'_

They finally reached him and handed him his pass. He looked at it for a moment before grabbing it and slinging it over his bare neck. "Let's go," was all he said before he turned and was off.

Taking off at top speed they followed him as fast as they could. Konkaro turned his head slightly to Temari, keeping Gaara in his sight. "I almost feel sorry for the leaf ninjas." He said with a smirk.

"Oh, really?" There wa sarcasm in her tone.

"Yeah. Almost." His smirk turned into a full fledged smile, and Temari laughed.

Gaara stopped abruptly, so they had no choice but to stop also. "What is it, Gaara?" Asked his brother.

He just turned to the left and went that way, completely off their path.

Kankuro took a step after him. "Gaara, wha-"

A hand came up on his chest stopping his advance. It was Temari. "What are you doing Tem?"

She would have smled at er old nickname if it weren't for the situation. "You feel that?"

He let his senses go and after a moment he detected charkra. "Ninja's. At least five. And they're...to our left...**FUCK**!"

"Gaara's found them. Come on, let's go." Kankuro nodded and they followed after their brother, already fully aware that by the time they reached the scene that the ninja's would already be dead.

* * *

Haruno Sakura woke the same time as the sun did. She woke at this time no matter what day. Kind off a habbit. She got up slowly and stretched wincing at the cracking noises and sighed. Grabbing her cloths from her wardrobe, she headed to her shower to start the day.

She noticed fairly quickly that sh had her period. She growned and contemplated what was going to happen. You see, Sakura had irregular periods and she only got the when something big or bad was gooing to happen. She never got cramps, bloating, fatige or moodiness (Thank god!). And after a minute she growned.

_'Oh, yeah,'_ She though. _'The chunnin exams are soon. Just great!'_ It's not like she was nervous enough about it. _'Oh, nooooo. It's fine. Lets just through something else at her while where at it!'_ Her thoughts just dripped with sarcasm.

**:Are you sure your not moody?:**Asked inner Sakura. **:You sure seem like it.:**

_'Shut up you! No one asked your opinion.'_ Sakura grit her teeth against the annoying little voice.

**:Well they wouldn't would they?:** Sakura would have slapped her self if dhe though it would shut her inner self up. But luckily she knew it wouldn't. There's one moment saved from pain.

As sakura fought with her self, litteraly, She had already showered, changed, ate breakfast, and was out side heading to meet her group.

After only spending a few minutes with them, two strange kids passed.

"Wait!" Sakura yelled at them. They hauled and turned to her. She not only saw strength thay sourounded them like an aura, she felt it. She shivered. The boy smiled at her.

"Well, arn't you a pretty thing. Wanna hang out with me instead of this loser?" He pointed to Naruto. "I can make you sweat like no one else can." He winked.

**:Oh, gag reflex. What the fuck do I look like? So common slut? Your not my type. I prefure peole whio actually have a brain stem.:** Inner Sakura laughed as she peged the stranger off from the safty of her mind.

"What are you doing here?" She continued as if she didn't hear him. "All visitors are to have passes before entering a vilage diiferent then their own. And I can tell by you headbeands that your not Konoha ninjas."

The girl spoke up this time. " We do have passes." She flashed them at Sakura. "We're here for the chunnin exams."

The boy took a step towards her. "But we have time. We were going to check into a hotel. Wanna join?"

**:I think I'm gonna hurl!:**

"No, I'd rather not." Her voice was grossed out. His eyes narrowed as he noticed this. Her took another step towards her, when a rock came out of no where and hit him.

_'Sasuke!'_

**:MY HERO!:**

"I believe she declined your offer. It would only seem right to leave her alone now."

The boy glared at up at him since he was in a tree. "Mind your own buisness, you punk." He turned towards her again.

**:Punk?! Why I auda-:**

"Do you have a problem with hearing you lard ass, or are you just incapable of understanding my vocabulary?"

_'Sasuke is defending us?'_

**:You only got that now? Your as slow as the lard ass. Go Sasuke:**

The boy grabbed behind his back at something before a voice said, "Konkaro, stop. Your an embarrasment to our villiage."

Sakura looked up and found the sourse. A boy shorter then 'Konkaro' with blood red hair was hanging upside down on the tree opposite the one Sasuke sat in. He had a kanji symble on his head that said 'Love', black circles under his eyes that made Sakura think that he hadn't slept in a while, and a gaurd on his back.

:**Oh...My...GOD! He's hot!:**

_'Hey, Sasuke, remember? Our hero? Ring any bells?'_

**:Hey, he's not the one who stopped lard ass was he?:**

_'He would have.'_

**:Yep, and with words only? Look, lard ass is trembling. He's scared of him!:**

"I-I'm sorry! I was j-just going to-"

"Shut up, or I'll kill you."

**: ... :**

"Yes!" Kankuro pulled his hand back and stepped in line.

The red head dissapeared in a swoosh or sand and reappeared standing infront of Kankuro and the girl. "Let's go."

"God Kankuro, can't you keep it in your pants? Even once?"

"Shut up, Temari!"

Before they got far Sasuke jumped down and called, "Wait, what is your name?"

Temari turned back. "Who, me?" She smiled at him and batted her eye lashes.

_'As if. Hands off slut!'_

"No," discust was as evident in his voice as it had been in Sakura's. "Your group's leader."

"I am Sabaku no Gaara. I am interested in you as well. What is your name."

"I am Uchiha Sasuke."

"Uchiha?" The girl asked. But he ignored her.

_'Just great, just fucking great! Another rival!'_

Naruto jumped into the conversation just then. "Hey, I bet you want to know my name."

"No." And with that they turned and left.

Naruto loked at Sakura then. "Sakura-chan, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Naruto, thanks." But she wasn't really paying attention. _'Gaara? That's a nice name, but there's something about it that rings in the back of my mind...'_

**:It's sexy, just like him. Hell yeah!:**

_'Gaara...Gaara...Sabaku no Gaara...'_ She gasped when she realized it. She had read a scroll in the library that said many, many people were masacured a few years ago. It was done by a chile of seven. Sabaku no Gaara. _'That's it!'_

**:If that was him when he was seven, I wounder what he is like now...:**

Sakura shivered. _'I'd rather not think about it.'_

But think about it she did, because for the rest off the day inner Sakura kept giving her images of his face and his body. Some strong enough to cause a deep red blush to appear and people would give her weird looks. _'Oh, what a great day this has turned out to be!'_

* * *

**Hey there! How was the chapter? I hoped you like it. Read and review if you think I should continue. Tell me what you want to happen, I listen to ALL my reviews, and do my best to make them happy, because they make me happy.**

**This is the longest chapter I've written so far in any of my stories..Sheesh!**

**Check out my other stories:**

**Totally unexpected - its a harry potter fanfiction.(books)Pairing :Weasley twins and Oc (don't judge until you've read it)**

**Loveless:What I've been waiting for - Its obviously a loveless fanfic(anime/manga). Pairing: hehe...Im going to make it your choice. you gotta review with the pair you want .**

**and:**

**The Truth About After - Which is a Moon Child fanfic(movies) Pairing: Sho and Kei **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Animefreakchelsea**


	2. Oh shit

**Hey, Here's another chapter. I wrote this because three people reviewed. I'll need more then three next time. You dont have to say much, just reiview it.**

**You three: ****Sadistic Kunoichi-13, overlordofnobodies, whateveruwannacallme, Thanks for reviewing! Heres some cookies!**

**_A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Sadistic Kunoichi-13._ :Well thank you! I just though i'd start there, and their point of view was where my mind went. I tried my best to keep them in character so im glad you think i did well. Your right about naruto though, he just wasnt important at the time. And about that last thing...I was going to put it in the chapter, but I changed my mind when i dicided to end it there. Then i was going to put it in this chapter, but it just wasn't in my path. So maybe next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. I just own the plot. And no, I'm not getting paid for this.**

* * *

The sand siblings had just go into their room in the closest inn they found. Gaara hadn't really cared where they stayed or how the acomadations were. It didn't matter him. He wouldn't be sleeping in the rickedy bed, or eating food out of he moldy refrigerator. It never mattered to him. He walked into the living room and to the window's ledge, before sitting silently down. Staring out the window he let in the breeze, clenzing the air.

Kankuro slumped onto the couch about ten feet away from him none to gracfully, causing a loud **_'crack!_**' in the wood.

"Geeze, can't you just not break anything for once, fat ass?" came a half annoyed, half amused laugh from the kitchen.

"With your cooking, I'll have to stop eating altogether before it kills me," he shot back and dodged the pan that came flying out, aimed for his head. "Besides, it's not my fault that this piece of shit can't hold all this muscle."

There was a burst of outrages laughter from the kitchen followed by the sound of two or three pans hitting the floor. Temari had fallen to the floor because she was laughing so hard, dropping the food pans.

"Shut the fuck up Temari!" Yelled Konkuro as he rose from his seat.

"And I-" Laugh "-supose that-" Gasp. Giggle. "- it was your strong muscles that-" More giggles. "-attracted the little ninja to you after all-" Another loud fall. "-right Konkuro?" Laughter.

Said brother reached for the pan on the ground that was closest to him and walked over to his sister. He brought his arm up, about to impale her when, "Stop."

Gaara wasn't even looking at them as he spoke. He kept staring at the sky as it slowly grew darker.

"Humph." Konkuro mumbled before dropping the pan, where it '_accidently'_ landed on Temari's foot. He went right back to his place on the couch and turned on the television. After about twenty minutes of searching for something, he threw down the remote. "Nothing. There is never anything on!"

Temari called that dinner was ready and Konkuro cringed. Nothing Temari made was ever edible. Gaara stayed where he was. He never ate. And if he did, he never ate around them.

When Temari handed her brother a plate he just looked at it. It looked even more disturbing then ever. It was payback for droping the pan on her foot, and he knew it. She sat in the arm chair and started eating.

When he didn't touch his food, she said, "Eat up. You'll want your strength for when you sweep that girl off her feet like you did today."

Konkuro growled befor flinging the plate at her. But a wave of her fan sent it right back at him, and he got a mouth full of what tasted of durt and shit. Spitting it out he swore. "God dammit Tem! What the fuck kind of food is this?! No one could eat it! And besides, I wouldn't swoop her off her feet. I'll get her, fuck her, and kill her. No bitch talkes to me. And that punk will be next."

"To Fuck, or to kill?" Temari asked then laughed.

Konkuro opened his mouth to retort before he was interupted.

"No. The Uchiha is mine to kill." Gaara was looking at them now with the same cold eys as always, though they were narrowed slighly, confirming his words.

"I supose you'd want the girl to, wouldn't you Gaara?" Konkuro mumbled, annoyed, not planning on being heard. Temari dropped her plate along with her jaw. _'Oh shit,'_ She thought. Gaara, who's head was turning back to his view of the sky, whipped his head to face his_ 'brother'_. He glared at him.

Konkuro tripped over the back of the couch in his haste to get up and away from his pissed brother. "I-I was j-just ki-kiding Gaara. I didn't mean it! I-It was just a joke! A joke!" But his cries were on deaf ears. No one made fun of Gaara. No one. And even if it was a joke, it was at his expence. Gaara had no emotions, but hate. And no one touched him, not that they could even if he wanted them, which was not the case. Gaara was by himself always and that's what he wanted. He would kill everyone. And saying something like that was a sure death sentence.

Gaara continued to advance, death in his eyes, sand already coming out of his goard.

_'**Fuck**, it just figures he would do something like this! And it was going so well.'_ Temari didn't want to interfine, but knew she had to if Konkuro was to survive. Her wind wouldn't stop Gaara, but it might just be enough to bring him back a bit to get him to stop. So that's what she did. Jumping in between the two, she waved her three mooned fan at Gaara. "He didn't mean it Gaara! He's sorry! Please!"

On reflex the sand came up blocking the wind from doing any damage. When the wind did seize the sand dropped around it's master's feet. His eyes wanted blood and his left eye flashed yellow. He glared up at his sibling before disappearing out the same window he had calmly looked out of not three minutes ago.

Sighing, Temari put down her fan and looked at konkuro. "Idiot."

They didn't bother going after him for he would have surely kill them then.

* * *

Sakura was sweating and breathing hard as she callapsed on the ground. She was working herself to the point of breaking, trying to get better. The first part of the chunnin exams were tomorrow and she wanted to be ready for whatever they were going to through at her.

_'I know I'm the weakest, but I'm stronger then they think!'_

**:Yeah, that's it! Keep it up!:**

She got to her feet, determined to train more when she heard a muffled scream. On reflex she grabbed a kuni from the pouch at her leg. _'What was that?'_

**:It was a scream.:**

_'No, ya think?'_ She thought sarcasticly. Sakura looked around her for someone else who may have heard it. There was no one. The training grounds were abandonded except for her.

**:Well, don't just stand there, go! Go!:**

She hesitated a moment before running in the direction of the noise. But when she got there her eyes widended. Ducking into a bush she watched as six chunnin apliers from the Village Hidden in the Clouds attacked one man. She couldn't make him out becouse of the darkness. But her instincs were telling her to not interfere. She didn't know why they would tel her that, but they hadn't steared her wrong before, so she stayed hidden.

As her eyes grew acostime to the light, she saw that the man they were fighting was Sabaku no Gaara. And before she knew what had happened one of the six were screaming out in pain. He fell to the ground with a **_'thud_**'. Then he was gone. Gaara hadn't moved she knew, so.

_'What happened?'_

**:Beats me. Oh, look! There goes down another one! Ha! Do it baby!"**

_'BABY?! What the fuck!?'_

**:Watch him. He must me doing something.:**

She looked closer, pushing chakra into her eyes to see clearer and more intensly. As another went down she saw something move. _'The_ _sand!'_

**:He's controling the sand.:**

_'How do you know?'_

**:Look at his hands.:**

And she was right. His hand made a fist and she heard him say, "**_Sand coffin_**." His voice sent shivers down her spine.

Then she heard, "Why are you doing this to us?" The voice was one of the three left. He was scared out of his mind.

'_...You mean, they didn't do anything?'_

**:I...guess not...:**

_'He's murdering innocent people!'_

**:Calm down!:**

_'How can he do that?!'_ She pulled her kuni closer to her, ready to through it when she saw the three ninjas change position. They all going to attack hi at once. Out of the cornerof her eyes she saw something shine. Inspecting closer she noticed another of the Cloud ninjas hiding. He had at least seven kunis aimed at their attacker.

_**':Gaara!:'**_ Inner Sakura and Sakura yelled in union. She didn't hesitate, she didn't think, she just acted, throughing her weapon at the man hiding in the bushes with dead on accuracy. It passed behind the boy she was trying to protect. The sand came up around him, stopping what would have hurt him if that was it's intention. Her kuni skimmed the dome of sand before lodging itself in the head of the cowered hiding, who fell back dead.

As the sand fell Gaara looked from where the weapon had landed to where it had came from. His eyes held shock and disbeliefe as he observed what happened.

Then they came into blind fury. It was then that he saw had thrown it. The moment his eyes hit her she took off running in the opposite direction. _'He couldn't have seen me! I was hidding! My chakra was cloked. I'm f-fine. Yeah, fine,'_ She said a bit to shaky._ 'He wouldn't have been able to see me.'_

**:Think again.:**

_'Huh?'_

**:Deadly chakra heading this way.:**

Then she felt it._ 'Oh no, oh no,oh no!'_ She ran faster pouring chakra into her feet. But still he gained.

:He must have finished off the others.:

_'That's impossible! He couldn't have done it that fast!"_

**:Think! Sabaku no Gaara, murderer at seven. Uh-yeah, I think he coud have...He wouldn't have left any of them alive.:**

Then the signal was gone. She stopped and searched around. _'Fuck, he's gone!'_

**:Don't just stand there like a sitting duck, RUN!!:**

She turned around in a flash, only to that same person standing in her way. Her body froze and went on lockdown. And no matter how hard she tried, they wouldn't budge.

Sakura's nose was almost two inches fom his chest. She just stared strait ahead, eyes wide with fear. She could hear his harsh breathing as it passed through his clunched teeth.

Finally she got a part of her bady to comply with her wishes. To bad it was the wrong part. Her head tilted up, her eyes traveling up his smooth pale neck, up still, over his face that held an unbelievable amount of rage and into his eyes. They locked. His eyes glared into hers causing her to tremble uncontolably. The next thing she knew, she was hit with a strong amount off momentum and knocked into a tree fifteen feet away. Groaning in pain, she looked down only to see that she was pinned against said tree with the sand that he controled. It smelt of blood and she almost threw up. She would have to, if the sand wan't pressing down on her wind pipe, cutting off her air supply.

Sakura chanced a glace up to see his face. It was now composed into indifference, though his eyes still held his anger. There was something else, but she couldn't make it out. She was to dizzy and to close to passing out to actually get a clear look.

Stalling herseld, Sakura looked dead into his eyes and said with out fear or horror, "I'm going to die arn't I?"

Then there was blackness.

* * *

**That's the end of this chapter! So, how was it? Good? Bad? Horrable? Awsome? **

**Thanks to those who reviewed.**

**If you want another chapter written, I need those reviews.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**-Animefreakchelsea**


	3. So greatful

**Here's chapter 3! I hope you find it exceptable.**

**A/N: Swearing.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Naruto. I DO own the plot. I'm not getting paid for this.**

**A/N for reviewers:**

Sadistic Kunoichi-13**: Yeah, i though that it would be funny. and here's the chapter.**

shadow miko:**I'm sorry about the spelling errors. It's not that im to lazy (though i am ;P) it's that I never learned how to spell properly. **

overlordofnobodies:**Thank you. So do i. Inner sakura rocks my socks! :P**

chikkachoo: **i noticed that, but i had to put him that way.**

whateveruwannacallme:**maybe, you never know. Thanks or the compliment and your welcome. I baked them myself.**

**_And to anon, my anonymos reviewer:_ Thanks! I had hoped it was good. About my spelling mistakes, again, i appologize. I'm trying here. Yes, i made those changes on perpose. I wanted to make Gaara 14 instead of 12 and taller. About Temari and Kankuro-winks(i got the name right!)-, I know they don't normally tease so much, but it just proves my point that they are like brother and sister while Gaara is the outcast. And i dont think that there mean to each other. Yeah, they push it far, but think about it this way, If you had a brother and you both had...superpowers(strenght, invulnerability, etc.) and you both liked to tease you would go rough on each other. Ith how i make them act. There always like that with me, it doesnt mean that they are actually mean to each other. Thank you so much for the constructive criticism!**

**On with the story!**

* * *

Gaara stopped the pressure and just stood there looking at the strange color haired kunoichi.

_'I'm going to die, arn't I?'_

Who was this girl? His eyes narrowed when he took her in. This was the same girl that Kankuro tried to get into bed. Gaara sneered at her. _'Disgusting.'_

It was then that Shukaku peirced his mind with his own thoughts.** :This is the bitch that killed that fucking coward ninja?:**

_'Yeah, she ...saved me...'_

**:No one would save you. Your worthless, something that needs to be destroyed. An abomination. Don't you ever forget that.:**

Gaara's eyes turned into a full on glare as he looked upon the pink haired girl. He hated being worthless. More so, he hated people. Everyone ran from him, leaving him when he head needed them most. Everyone deserved to die.

**:You don't need anyone.:**

_'I know that.'_

**:Then kill her already. What are you waiting for?:**

_'I...I don't know.'_ Gaara took stepped closer to her._ 'What was her name?'_

Shukaku was getting aggeravated and agitated. He could feel the pulse of blood from the ninja from his connection with the sand. It was so enticing, he craved it, craved the end of her life. And he was being denied. Growling he said,** :What the fuck does it matter? Kill her!:**

Ignoring the demon in his mind for a moment, he searched his memories for the answer. He had picked up the end of the conversation that the three konaha genin had spoken. Suffling through his thoughts he found it.

XxXxXxXxXx

_"Sakura-chan, are you okay?"_

_"I'm fine Naruto, thanks."_

XxXxXxXxXx

_'Sakura.'_ Studing her unconsious form he desided that it suited her. _'A weak name for a weak and defensless girl.'_

Shukaku grined from the cunfindment of Gaara's mind. **:But pretty enough. We could fuck her then kill her.:**

_'That's disgusting.'_

**:What fucking then killing? Fine. Have it your way. We'll killer her first.:**

_'No, it disgusting the you think I would do something like that. I'm not going to touch her. Don't ever think about that again.'_

The demon huffed. **:Your no fun.:**

_'Shut the fuck up.'_ Gaara turnede his attention to the girl who lay slumped against his sand hold. He put more pressure against her, intending to kill her by squeezing her insides out of her.

* * *

Still unconsious, Sakura moaned in pain. She was beginning to sufficate again. She was coming to just to fall back into darkness. It was like being caught in a sea storm fighting her way to the surfase, only to have the waves push her back down. She kicked as hard and as fast as she could, fighting her way to the surface.

**:Come on, Sakura! Get up! Wake up! Your not weak, let's get up!:**

Coughing, Sakura pulled in as much air as she could muster though the pressure on her lungs and looked around.

_'Wha..whattts goin oooon?'_

:**Your disoriented. Great! Okay, Sakura consentrate! Come on, snap out of it!:**

_'Hehe...funny ladyyyyy. Snaps. Snap snap snap!'_

Inner Sakura groaned. **:Not cool. The hit to the head from the tree must have really done some damage... Sakura, listen to me, it's your mother. And so help me if you don't snap out of this this instant, you will be in trouble more then you could ever imagine!:**

_'No mommy! I's don't wan to gos to schooool today, I's wannts to staaay hoom an make cookies wit ou!"_

**:Oh, for the love of God! Uh...oh! I know!:** Inner Sakura yelled as loud as she could, **: Hey, Sakura! Sasuke, ten o'clock. Ino's clinging to him!:**

Saukra's head snapped up and to her left. "Ino-pig!" But she got real confused when she didn't see anyone there. She then started to panic when she found that she couldn't move. "What's going on?"

**:Thank god, your back. Don't panic, but...uh...we're kind of pinned to a tree, about to be killed by Gaara, the sexy phycopath.:**

_'What?!'_ Sure enough the boy in question stood not five feet in front of her, his hand out stretched and slowly closing. Though he looked confused and bemused.

_'Great! Now, how the hell do we get out of this mess?!'_

**:I don't know, but you have to look at the bright side.:**

_'What bright side?'_

**:At least the person killing us is hot!:**

_'What The Fuck?!'_

**:What I mean is that we die with a great last look at life.:**

_'Shut the fuck up!'_ Sakura looked at Gaara again, this time though, she was really, **_really_** mad. "I save your life, and this is how you repay me?!"

Gaara glared at he before shoving his hand forward with an impressive amount of strength, which cause the sand to do the same except it pound Sakura into the tree behind her. She began coughing and hacking up blood. "You didn't save my life. And I owe you nothing." And with that he turned and walked away.

Sakura callapsed on the ground taking deap breaths of air, trying to relieve the pain in her chest. Wipping the blood off her lips she looked up and at the path that the crazed boy must have taken. She coudn't be sure because he had vanished before she was even released from the tree.

If anyone were to come by they would have seen a broken down ninja who was glaring into the forest and needed medical attention immediately. But if someone where to look real close, they would see a strange look in her eyes, each holding a dominate emotion. One was rage and the other was desire.

* * *

Gaara appeard in a whisp of sand on the roof of the inn he was staying at. He sat down and looked up at he moon.

Shukaku's pissed voice entered his mind, disrupting the peaceful silence of the night.** :Why the fuck did you leave her alive?:**

_'...'_

**:Well?:** Gaara got the picture of the demon tapping his foot with his arm folded over his chest, waiting.

_'I don't really know why. I just did.'_ It was the truth. He just...did.

**:Go back right now and kill her.:**

_'Improbable. She most likely wouldn't be there.'_

**:Then let's go find her!:**

_'No.'_

**:She will tell everyone in the village that you killed those weak Cloud ninjas and you will be forsed to leave. Have you forgotten your mission?:**

_'Since when have you cared what my mission was?'_

**:Since you turned stupid. You want to know what I think?:**

_'No.'_

**:I think that you like the bitch.:**

_'No. I don't like anyone.'_

**:Then why didn't you kill her!?:**

Gaara sighed, having had enough of that question.

Shukaku growled. **:Answer me.:**

He hesitated a moment but answerd, _'There was... something... different about her.'_

**:What do you mean?:**

_'She... she didn't look at me like everyone else. There was no disgust.'_

**:She's afraid of you just like everyone else. You horrify her. She wants you dead.:**

Growling, Gaara stood up and went inside, casting one last look of longing at the moon high in the sky.

* * *

**You like?**

**Yes, no? Reveiw! Like i said before, your reviews are the only thing keeping me going. Oh, and to those reviewers up there, Here's some cupcakes!**

**Thanks-**

**Animefreakchelsea.**

**P.S. Check out some of my other stories and tell me how im doing if you want. I would be SOOOO greatful!-Smiles-**


	4. Two spirits

**K, litsen up. I is SO tired. But I havnt updated in like...four or five days. I'm So sorry!! That is one of the reasons this chapter is so long. I hope you all can forgive me! I don't want to lose my reviewers! **

**The reason i is so tired is cuz of research. Can't do this chap without research. I looked it ALL up , so you had better apprecitate it! Or else...or else i will sick a horney Lee on you!**

**But seriously, all the converstions i looked up to make sure I got it right. Course i changed ann addedthings, but other then that, there all like it showed, and that a lot of work. a LOT of work. Another reason why I ahvn't updated..my fingers hurt lots too.**

**A/N: -Eyes drop- SOoooooo tired.ans hopssss oooo likssss itsss.**

**Disclaimer: I no own Naruto or characters, just story.**

**_This chapter is dedicated to T.M.S. The Man Slayer for the kick ass review that made me post this sooner then I would have. Have an oreo, Double stuffed!_**

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes. '_Oh, lovely. It's morning.'_ False happiness resided in her tone.

**:You know, your never a morning person.:**

_'Thank you Miss. State the Obvious.'_

**:Welcome.:**

_'Oh, shut up.'_

Sakura rose from bed, and got ready for their second challenge. Yesterday thay had the first part of the test and it put a great strain on her brain.

No, not the test. Hello, this is Haruno Sakura your talking about.

No. It was a strain because of Gaara. She hadn't seen him look at her once. _'He could have at least thanked me.'_

**:Oh, yes. Highly likely.**_'Um, Sakura?_**':** Inner Sakura did a bad inpersonation of Gaara's voice. _**:'** I wanted to say thank you. You know. For helping me kill innocent people. It was SO nice of you.'_ **Yeah, I can see where that conversation could fit in.:**

Sakura huffed in annoyance. _'I didn't ask for opinion!'_

**:You never do. But we both know how you love it.:**

'_..._' Sakura thought it best not to even answer to that comment. She ran down tha stairs and ate her breakfast. It was going to be a hard day, she just knew it.

**:Yes, because it would be a perfect day if only Gaara wasn't there.:** Her sarcasm was intensified by her nod. **:Yep. Because we all are fine with days that involve the Forest of Death. Just as long as some hot psycopath isn't there:**

Sakura glared at her food. _'Oh, and what would be your perfect day?'_ She asked in annoyance.

She regretted the worlds before they were even out of her mouth.

Quick as lightning, flashes of a naked Gaara and Sakura entered her mind. Each new picture was in a different possition, him always in comand.

Her face grew warm and her mother looked at her with concern. "Are you alright dear? You're a little flushed."

**:You have NO idea.:**

"I'm fine mom."

And with that she got up and left for the challenge.

* * *

Sakura was SO tired.

They had finally made it, only to be told that there were to many of them and that they would have to fight each other to narrow the numers down. They did't even get to go home and rest!

XxXxX

Inner Sakura was pissed.

The whole time they had been in the challenge Gaara hadn't looked at her once. It was all so agravating!

* * *

The first fight was between Sasuke and Yordi, the second between Shino and a Sound ninja, and the third between the lardass and a leaf ninja.

Sadly, against al hope, lardass won.

**:Hmph. Stupid perv.:** Inner Sakura crossed her arms.

The matches when on like that, not long at all.

But all to soon, it was Sukura's turn.

"Sakura versus Ino!"

_'Ino pig?'_

**:...Are they sure these were choosen by random?:**

Taking a deap breath, Sakura went to the arena and got ready to fight her best friend.

_'Not a good day at all...'_

* * *

What no one knew was that Gaara was actually watching the fights. He didn't realy care, but he was bored and he was hoping that blood would be spilt.

It cought is attention though when the announcer called out a name more familair then the others.

Shukaku growled when he felt her now known chakra signal. **:We could kill her now.:**

_'Tempting. But she's to weak to even bother with. Just let her be finished by the other.'_

**:And if she doesn't get killed?:**

_'I don't care. She had just better not get in my way again, or else I will kill her.'_

He had the distinct feeling that Shukaku was smiling, but ignored him.

The first thing that he heard was that annoying blond haired ninja's voice. "Go Sakura! You can do it! Don't lose!"

**:God, can he be any more anoying?:**

_'I don't want to find out.'_ Gaara thought simply.

Then the fight began.

* * *

As the fight wore on it showed that Sakura and Ino were evenly matched in skill. That was clear to anyone...well, maybe not Naruto.

_'It doesn't matter! I'll win this match! I'm better than they think!'_

**:That's it! Let's do it!:**

But as she fough Ino, she noticed something. They were not using any jutsus. And even then, when Ino got a shot in, her next hit was a slap.

It shocked us both.

_'Ino's holding back!'_

**:What? NO!:**

_'I'm not weak! I don't need this!...I'm not nothing!'_

"All right, listen up Ino. I'm not going to fight with you over Sasuke."

**:Whoa. Where the fuck did that come from!?:**

_'Shut up! I'm going to make her fight me, and for real. I am better then her.'_

She didn't know why, but as the words about Sasuke cameoutof her lips, her eyes whipped so fast to Gaara, that no one could have seen.

She continued, ignoring the narrowing of his eyes at her glance.

"What did you say!?" Burst Ino.

"I'm not the weak and needy girl I use to be. Your not even on my radar and your not Sasuke's type. Ino! Pig!"

**:Go, go, GO!!:**

"Sakura! you had better watch your step! Do you have any idea who oyur mouthing off to!? Ugh! Don't press your luck with me, little billboard brow!"

_'Ino...I'm sorry. But I won't let you go easy on me.'_

"So, I'm a bud, that hasn't flowered, huh?"

_'Ino. All along, I've tried to live my life by what you said to me so long ago. I thopught that if I tried hard enough I could do it. That I could become a beautiful flower instead of a bud, always waiting but never blooming. So I sen my sights on you, baceause i wanted to be like you from the start. You set an example for me, that gave me a goal to srive toward. And it's because of that that I've made it as far as I did. It's why I'm here today. But now, I don't want you to hold back! It's time I serpassed you. But if I don't face your very best, then there is no point.'_

Sakura reached up and untied her headband, only to retie it on her forhead.

She looked dead into Ino's eyes. The words never passed her lips, but they never had to._ 'I'm a true shinobi.'_

"I understand, Sakura." Ino truly did, as she herself did the same.

They both thought ths samething at once. _'This time, we do this right. No holding back. A fare fight. And I'm going to win!'_

Then, the true fight began.

* * *

Gaara couldn't fathem his interest, but he didn't want to look away from the fight.

**:Did you see that?:** The demon risiding insidehim spoke with something akin to awe.

_'She...changed.'_

And she had. her whole attitude towards this had just been flipped upside down. And as they startd again, Sakura made a hit a Ino, distracting her with clones.

As her oponent rose, Gaara could see a smirk on her lips. It was ... inticing. But again, he ignored his thoughts.

A "Yeah!" Cought his attention from the other side of the field. It was that bushy eyebrowed kid. He was looking at Sakura, following her evey move, much like he was.

Gaara glared, though he didn't know why._ 'I'm going to kill him.'_ He stated simply as he turned his attention back to the match.

Said match, lasted quite some time. They seemed so evenly mached, yet Shukaku sensed something being hidden underneath it all.

But he got distracted when Sakura's oponent yelled, "This isn't how it was suppse to go! How can you be evenly matched with me!?"

Sakura laughed slightly. " I guess your right Ino. Your obsetion with your looks and your hair can't be surpassed. I've been training to hard to worry about that stuff."

_'Another taunt.'_

**:Yes, and it's working.:**

"Errr! Your gonna pay for that! I've had enough of you making fun of me." But she didn't attack. The kuni she puled out went up into her hair and cut off her ponytail.

**:She's up to something.:**

_'Obviously.'_

"Huh. You think that will help?"

**:Ha! And the girl's not even aware of it!:**

"That's It!" Then she threw her hair on the floor between them. "See!? I don't need this!"

_'She's distracting her into a trap.'_

"All right," She continued. "I'll put an end to this right now!" She made a handsign. "Get ready to tell everyone you lost to me, billboard brow!"

* * *

**:Oh, for fucks sake! Stop calling me that! Hello! Hot psycopath watching!:** Inner Sakura was pissed...and as a rule, you don't make inner Sakura pissed.

* * *

Her hands made ready for the mind transfer justu.

"Look," Sakura said. "I know your frustrated, but that's pointless."

"Oh, yeah? We'll just see about that."

"Ninja art, mind transfer justu. It's a jutsu that allows the user to take over their opponents spirit and rest control over their body away from them for a few minutes by discharging their own spiritual energ and striking their enemy with it. But dispite it's power, there are major flaws to this formidable justu that makes it extreamly dangerous. First: The user discharged energy can only fly strait and it moves at a very slow speed. Second: Even if the spiritual energy misses the enemy, it can't return to the user's own body for several minutes. And this, in battles are offten measured in seconds. I should add-"

**:Oh god, there's _MORE_!?:** Asked Shukaku in disbelife.

"-that while the spiritual energy is gone, the user's body- your body, Ino - can't move at all. It would be little more then a doll."

_'It's a trick. It's in her eyes. She has something planned.'_

**:Yeah, but what I sense is still there.:**

"So what? I dont care! I won't know unless I try!"

"If you miss, it's all over." Sakura got ready to dodge it. "You do know that, right?"

Sakura ran.

"Ninja art, **_Mind Transfer Justu_**!"

Then it happened.

They both abruptly stopped dead. But Gaara sa right through it with all the enhansed senses that he has because of his demon. _'She isn't doing it.'_

**:A trick.:** Shukaku agreed.

Ino dropped.

_'It's all a part of the act.'_

Just then Sakura laughed. "What an unfortunate choice...Ino."

**:She fell for it.:**

"Your done, Ino." And she took a step forward, or tried. Looking down, she saw herself cought in chakra ropes, unable to move. "Uh! No, way!"

"You fell for it, Sakura."

**:Didn't we already establish that?:** Shukaku growled in annoyance.

"Ha! I've finally cought you."

"It can't be!" Her voice held total disbelife.

_'Like I said. A weak name, for a weak girl.'_

"Ha!" Bragged Ino. "I'm afraid it can. All those hand signs earilier were just an act to fol you. To trick yoright into the trap I had laid for you, and it worked. Now you can't move at al, can you? Your being held by a special rope made from my hair with my chakra poured into it."

Sakura gasped, finally understanding.

"Now your trapped. I can tak over your body and make you say that your giving up on this match. There is no way that I'll miss with jutsu now."

**:To bad, it was fun to watch.:**

"Now, **_Mind Transfer Justu!"_**

This time Gaara saw the spirit leave her body and enter Sakura's. Then she spoke with a voice that was her own. "Now, that's really unfortunate."

The fools around actualy thought the weak girl had actually made it. Then, "Not quite." The voice was two, both Sakura and Ino.

The blond was yelling at Sakura to do something. What was he, a complete idiot? She has lost.

And it was proven when she said, "Now I, Haruno Sakura, would like to say that I withd-"

She was interupted by Naruto yelling, "No, Sakura don't!"

"Man, that kid is just so annoying."

**:Welcome to my world.:** Mumbled the demon.

"You worked so hard to get here Sakura. Don't disgrace yourslf now, by lossing to that lame Ino girl!"

"Yell all you want," She said. "There's nothing you can do now."

Gaara said something so low that no normal person could have heard, and no one did, or so he thought. "Weak."

Then, something happened. Sakura moved and the confused voice of Ino said, "What...?"

Sakura's body was fighting back. Gaara could see it as well as Ino could feel it.

:But that's not posible. Her spirit isn't in her.: Shukaku was following this with wrappid attention, finding it very interesting.

"Ahh!" Sakura-Ino yelled. "What's happening!? Aghhhh!" She grabed her head against the pain.

Something seemed to surprise her out of the pain, but only for a moment. She bowwed down then said, "Sakura, this can't be happening!"

The _'refuree'_ asked, "What's wrong, are you withdrawing? Well are you or not?"

Sakura screamed, then, "No! I won't be withdrawing! Not today or anyother day!"

_'What...?'_

**:I don't know. This shouldn't be happening. The girl's spirit is over taken. She should have no control over herself.:**

Then she spoke, though he was sure that he was the only one who could hear. "But my jutsu is unbeatable!"

**:That's the pig girl's voice...:**

Then, "Ino. your gonna be in WAY beigger trouble then you have ever seen, if you don't get out of me **right now**!"

_'That's Sakura's...How...How can she be doing this?'_

His demon growled. **:I don't know.:**

Sakura-Ino made a handsign and had her spirit return to her body.

Sakura fell to her knees, panting hard. They both were.

Ino spoke, out of breath as she asked, "How can you have two spirits in you? Just what are you anyway!?"

That cought and held Gaara more then anything else could ever have. _'What...? Two spirits?'_

**:...That must have been the hidden power I felt.:**

_'She can't have two spirits.'_

**:She does.:**

_'Just like...me.'_

Before Shukaku could say something, he was interupted.

"Someone who is just as strong as she is beautiful. I mean, a girl's gotta be tough if she's gonna servive something like this."

_'She's almost out of chakra._'

They rose from their places on the floor and just like that, the fight continued.

But something was different this time. Something that only Gaara noticed. Sakura wasn't fighting. The other spirit that was inside her was at the controls now. As they lunged at each other, it was clear that that was going to be the last, until a smirk formed on Sakura's lips.

She dodged the fist that Ino threw at her, grabing it securly in both her hands, bringing her leg up to meet her stomach. It was so fast, so powerful that no one really knew what happened. Ino was flung across the arena into the wall, where she collapsed.

But Sakura was stil in her position. For a moment more, she staed perfectly still before bringing her leg down slowly. She faced Ino, yet at the corner of her eyes, Gaara saw her looking at him. Her usual sea foam green eyes had a slight blue rim around them. And as she spoke, it was to low for anyone but him to hear. "I'm not weak."

She turned, so he didn't see her eyes go back to normal as the refuree yelled, "The winner is Haruno Sakura!"

**

* * *

**

Ahhh! Sooooo long!

**-holds fingers close- they hurts!!**

**Reveiw or story no more.**

**Thanks for reading-**

**Animefreakchelsea.**


	5. The fight

**Okay, computer is being bad, so I was having trouble with all this. But there is no excuse for taking so long to update. I appologize. I have had zip insperation and my will is dead. So I'm kind of using my ...life line? yeah, i have one for every story, i force my self to write a chapter with nothing to back me up. So i hope your happy! -mumbles- Anyway, so yeah, sorry for all those who have waited paitiently and otherwise-wink- Here's the next chapter for Pleasure in Pain!**

**A/N: yes, i know that what i wrote last time didn't really happen, but like i said the first time, things will stay ther same and others will change, so again, THING WILL BE DIFFERENT! Thank you for your time. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters. I do own this plot that came to me one day and slapped me until I started to write. -smile-**

**A/N: Also:**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**:Talking"**-for Inner Sakura and Shukaku.

**:...: **and _"..."_ ...I'll just let you figure that out by yourselves...

* * *

Sakura didn't really know what had come over her. One minute she was almost dead beat, trying to get stupid Ino-pig out of her head then...then...then she didn't remember. The next thing that she knew when she came to was the announcer yelling, " The winner is Haruno Sakura!" she was really dizzy and almost swayed on her feet, but didn't.

She looked over and saw her oponent on the floor lying deathly still with blood on covering her lips. _'She must have of coughed up blood...What happened?'_

**:Well...I got...kinda...pissed off...and ...:**

_'Shit, you took over my body!?'_

**:Not on purpose! It just happened. It's not like Psycopath helped any either, calling us weak like that.:**

_' Gaara called us weak?'_

**:Yeah. But I showed him. Never mess with Haruno Sakura!:**

Sakura was bombarded with hugs from Naruto, Kakashi, and Lee. Why lee? She didn't know, but took the hug and thecongradulations anyway. She smiled sweatly at them. "Thanks."

"Wow, Sakura-chan, I didn't know you could fight like that! That was awsome! I knew you were strong!" Naruto all but yelled in her ear.

She winced slighly from the loud noice, but hid it so no one would notice. She joined everyone else as the went back up to the sidelines.

When she got there however, she couldn't help but sneek a look at Gaara. He wasn't looking at her, but at the field. Or more procisely, the blood. She shivered as the thoughts from not to long ago entered her mind. _'God, why do I even care if he saw?'_

And before she could take back the question, inner Sakura answered, **:Because you like him and you wanted to prove him wrong.:**

_'I do not like him! He's a murderer, cold, heartless, demanding, and all things evil! Why in hell would I like him? Besides, Sasuke-kun is the one I like. He's strong, awsome, and I love him.'_

**:You know, call me crazy, but I didn't see anything in there that says why you like him or why how he is different from Gaara. You like Gaara, admit it Sakura. You like him A LOT!:**

_'I do **not **like Psycopath!'_

Inner Sakura snickered. **:Yeah, yeah, sure, sure.:**

Before Sakura could comment, she was interupted my the anouncer calling the fifth match.

* * *

The fight between Tenten and Temari was done rather quickly. Sakura was suprised at how strong Temari was. She was just like her brother.

Inner Sakura shuddered. **:That is just to freaky to think about. Hey, maybe we could hire her to take out lardass. Think she'd do it for a hundred bucks?:**

_'She's his sister!'_

**:Oh yeah, good point. Fine then, two hundred.:**

_'Oh shut up.'_

Sakura was pulled from her bickering by a sound that made her skin crawl, yet created a pull to get closer to it at the same time. It was a voice. His voice. Gaara's.

"Temari."

Sakura's head shot towards the voice without a thought, but no one noticed. Gaara was looking at her when he continued. "Forget them. The match is over, so get up here."

He paused for a moment. He glanced in Sakura's direction so swiftly it seemed like he didn't at all. "You won. Why are you waisting your time with that pathetic loser and his reduculous mentor."

It was so odd that he could ask a question, yet only state it. Sakura was to caught up in that voice and what it had said to even hear what Lee and his sensei had said. _'See? He is so cold. His voice...it's like it's dead.'_

**:That voice is SO addicting. It goes with his hotness. CHA!:**

_'...' _Sakura ignored this and went to another thought. _'He looks so...'_

**:Hot? Gorgeous? God like? Beautiful? Handso-:**

_'No, you stupid over hormonal half! I was going to say evil.'_

**:Oh. So?:**

_'I SO want to slap you right now.'_Sakura heard then what they Kiba said to Hinata. She had to agree, yet...there was something she wanted to say. She didn't know why, but she wanted to anger Gaara.Probably because he had called her weak. Either way, she wanted to. So she said, loud enough for him to hear, "Don't worry Naruto, I'm sure you can take 'em."

She didn't pay attention to what he said next, for she saw the way Gaara's eyes snapped to her. He looked just like he had that time in the clearing with all those cloud ninjas...ready to kill her. But hewouldn't do anything to her infront of everyone else. Right? All the same, she was glad her fight was already done. She smirked, a little too confident at the idea of being able to make him angry without her being hurt. She also didn't want him to know that he was actualy the one who brought out her inner side, so she said, "Thanks, by the way. If you hadn't called out to me when you did, who knows what would have happened. If it hadn't been for _you_," She put a little enphesis on the word without meaning to, "I might still not be here."

Then the nucklehead had to say, "Yeah, that's true."

**:Oh, Naruto! I'm gonna kill you one of these days!:**

* * *

What Sakura didn't know was that Gaara was paying very close attention to what she was saying. She also didn't know that he knew he was the one to actually bring that...thing out of her. He was very interested in that.

_'Two spirits. Hmmm.'_

**:She's nothing. The bitch is just annoying. Listen, I have a knew way of killing her in mind. You get her alone and you pin her to a tree. Then, rip off her cloths, shove your sand up her-:**

_'Stop. That's enough. I already told you Shukaku, I dont want her anywhere near me. I'll kill her if she gets in my way. Besides, you just want sex, and I refuse to think of anything like that.'_

**:Well it's not like you could. The sand won't let anyone come within two feet of you.:**

_'Then why bring it up.' _Again, it was a statement. No one touched him. Ever. They couldn't, and he would kill anyone who tried. No one wanted to be near him anyway.

The next match wasn't anything. the boy won against the sound ninja with ease._'How pathetic. And these people think that they can take over the Konoha village. They are weak.'_

The next one was between the annoying ninja who kept talking to Sakura-

**:Since when in the fucking world did you call her by name!?:**

Gaara ignored his demon.

-and another one from his same village.

The match seemed like an easy win, yet Shukaku felt an odd sensation coming from the annoying one, so he watched, looking for something. He watched as the other boy attacked him, knocking him to the ground.

As the boy told the announcer that the match was over, he knew otherwise. He saw something happen with in the boy, almost like an inner battle, before he rose t fight again. "Don't ever- don't ever underestimate me!"

_'Hm.'_

**:See? I knew there was something about the kid. But there's something...more.:**

"Atta boy, Naruto." He saw that is was Sakura who had yelled that.

**:Again with the name!:**

_'What's her relationship with that one.'_

Shukaku just half-growled and half-chuckled as he said, **:They're just teammates. It would seem that the boy wants the girl, but in no way does she fell the same."**

And it was true. He see from the boys reaction to her saying that.

The match went on, both fighting their best which was still weak compaired top Gaara, yet he watched the kid. He didnt know what it was, but the ninja...slighly reminded him of himself. He growled at that. _'No one is like me. I'm a monster. And I'll kill this kid before long.'_

* * *

The fight ended after a while, Naruto taking the win. Sakura was happy. She knew he was strong, even though he wa a nucklehead.

Next was Neji VS Hinata. Neji won with ease, not even establishing his power. Sakura almost yelled for Naruto to stop when he ran at Neji, intent on fighting him, but was late. She was beaten to it by Rock Lee who stopped him. Naruto made a vow to beat Neji, but that was as far as she saw because there was a strange cold in the air. It came from the other side of the arena.

Sakura's focus turned completely on Gaara and his team. She could see that something was wrong and that they were all afraid of him. Even their sensei.

_'He must really be strong if his own teacher is scared...'_

**:And your just figuring this out, because the killing of six ninjas with out one move wasn't enough. Man your dumb.:**

_'I am not dumb!'_

**:Right.:**Inner Sakura crossed her arms and looked unconvinced.

_'Whatever.' _And with that, she turned her attention back to _him._He was looking down at the blood, but there was something about that look...

On closer inspection, she saw that his pupils had dialated and that he wasn't looking at it, he was staring. He was fixated on it, not consiously aware of his suroundings.

His whole team was watching him, just like she was. Though it was slighly different. They looked at him in fear, and Sakura, though she couldn't quite understand why, was looking at him with interest and, above all, fasination. She could feel something eminating from him. It was evil, cold, dead. Everything she could have ever come up with to describe him, yet she wasn't afraid.

More like amazed. There was something about that look, even if it was dirrected at blood, that made her want to...

**:Want to what?:**

_'...Nothing. Nothing, never mind.'_

**:Yeah, I'm sure.:**

_'Look, I'm not interested in him okay!? So stop with that tone of voice!'_

Inner Sakura smirked. **:I didn't say you were interested, did I? Hm...You seem oftly defensive Sakura. Is there something I should know about?:**

Sakura turned a light shade of pink which she made sure to make disappear before anyone took notice. In all honesty, she had found that look so...alluring, so...sexy. She had wanted it directed at her. She was of course shocked at the thought and would never tell anyone.

Infact, she was so caught up in Gaara that she totally forgot about his team. She didn't even see when Kankuro appeared next to Naruto. But she _did _see the look he cast at her.

**:Ack! Lardass is back! Ruuuuun!:**

_'You idiot, we can't! Just ignore him..'_

**:Easy for you to say. You not in fear that he'll rape you. Your off, safe in Gaara-land.:**

_' I am not!'_

Luckly the announcer called for attention and called the next opponents.

What was said did to things she would **_never _**admit in her life. And that was saveirly scare her and turn her on.

"Subaku no Gaara Versus Lee Rock!"

* * *

Gaara saw his name before his team or anyone else did. Calling his sand around him, he transported into the arean for his fight. His ownly though was, **_:'Blood.':_**

He knew that they were talking about his gourd, but it did not matter. When his opponent jumped down, he said something which Gaara did not catch. He saw blood and it was as good as his.

His sand could feel the oncomming blood bath and it began to turn in its container. He wouldn't deny it its pleasure, so he let it come, opening the cork that held it all inside.

Yes. There would be pain. Lots of pain.

He saw the ninja's hand go down, heard him say begin, smelt his opponent's attack. But he only tasted the blood that would soon be his.

He came quick, but not quick enough. She shot out his leg in a high powered kick, only to be blocked by his wall of sand. With out any though of his, the sand jumped out at him, ready for it's kill.

He avoided the attack just in time. Gaara called back his sand, waiting for the next move.

As he came forth again, so did his sand. No one ever got passed it. It had a mind of its own.

The ninja shot seven times, but each was met with the same wall. Then the sand grew impatient and shot back at him. The boy grabbed a kuni, foolishly thinking about stoping it.

It held it at bay, and he tried another, this time, it was aimed at my head. He was weak. Nothing compaired to him. He let my sand attack him again. He rolled away, bearly avoiding it.

The boy shot into the air and threw three stars at his opponent. And Gaara's sand came up again to block.

**:This boy desn't give up does he?:**

_'As it would seem.'_

Shukaku smiled. **:There more fun when they keep trying.:**

* * *

Sakura over heard what 'Lardass' and Naruto were saying. She couldn't belive it! _'No one has ever been able to touch him?'_

**:Wow. His body must be flawless...:**

_'Is that all you think about!?'_

**:...Yeah, pretty much. Why?:**

_'Oh, never mind!'_

**:No one has ever touched him...not even his own family...:**

_'He's considered a monster. Even in his village. Everyone hates and or fears him.'_

**: I don't! I would do him in a heart beat! Sexy psycopath! HELL YEAH!**

_'...No you would not! It's **my **body and I would never! He's** not **sexy. And thats just it. He **is **a psycopath you moron!'_

Inner Sakura did not reply. She only sent tons of images of what she though Gaara looked like naked in his flawless state to Sakura who turned beat red for a second.

_'I hate you.'_

"Well, is that all? I hope you havn't finished _entertaining _me." Gaara paused, raising his head. "We haven't had enough...**_blood_**."

He hear a gasp from someone. He knew they could all see the blood lust in his eyes now and that would scare anyone, but there was something different about it than the others he had ever heard.

He glanced in the direction of the sound, only to see Sakura looking at him. In her eyes were; shock, fasination, hesitation, fixation, and something else. He didn't know what it was, but it was slighly similar to the blood lust he knew his eyes contained. He saw it grow to be the dominate emotion when she saw him looking at her.

He looked away, back to his opponent. He couldn't help but notice that none of the emotions present were fear or disgust.

His sand reached out and grabbed the leg of the boy who was unlucky enough to have a fight with him and swung him threw the air before slamming him against the wall. It shot out again, but it was dodged.

The foolish boy tried to attack again.

**: He doesn't learn does he? Stupid, pathetic. This village will crumble if all they have as shinobi are weak little dumbasses.:**

Gaara heard the idiot of a teacher say that his opponent had no ninjutsu or genjutsu. _'What a waste.'_

The sand came again, an unstopable force, unrelenting in its attacks. It went under his feet, tripping him and then made a move to grab him at last, bored with playing around. But it didn't get him. He jumped at the last possible second, escaping it.

He landed on top of the statue of hands and kneeled.

Gaara raised an invisible eyebrow, already bored. _'He ran away.'_

He was just about to over take the kid when he heard, "All right, Lee. Take them off."

"But Gai Sensei, you said to only use that as a last resort when the lives of very important people were at stake."

"That's right, I did. But this is a exception!"

"Really? REALLY!?" With that, the boy sat where he was, taking off the material around his legs to reviel leg weights on both legs.

**:Uhhh...Okay. Yeah. Run. We are all under attack. He is taking off-:**He paused for affect **:-The wieghts."**He snickered.**:Run! Oh my!: **Shukaku laighed then sighed. **:Please, this is so pitifu-: **He was cut off, but this time it was because of shock.

* * *

When Lee droped the weights they hit the floor with a loud **BOOM**! Causing the rock floor to up root. With that, he jumped up...and disappeared.

And for the first time since he was seven, Gaara showed emotion. Shock.

The boy, his oponent, appeared out of no where, and ended up right in front of him, several feet away. He made a testing punch at Gaara, and when it passed the wall she shot out again.

* * *

Gaara couldn't understand. _'What is going on? How is he beating the sand barier?'_

**: I dont know!: **Shuakaku the sand demon was NOT panicing. No sir. Not ever.

Lee shot punch after punch, kick after kick, all of them passing the wall.

Okay, now he was panicing. **:Shit! He's fast!:**

One of the punches almost got him in the head and he heard, "Close!"

It was Sakura. And she seemed happy about it. But Gaara, with his demonic hearing heard the under tone. It was strained. Almost like...worry? No, that was impossible. He just ignored it, and consentrated on the fight.

_'He's to fast for the sand to stop him!' _And then, for the first time, Gaara was hit.

He felt his own blood run from the cut in his cheek. And at that moment, Gaara lost it. He moved, commanding his sand to rise as a wall and stop any move coming at him. It worked, but then a move came from behind. Then from his left, then right. Everywhere he looked there was nothing but the remains of a hit to his wall. He couldn't see him.

Then, he was hit again, ful force into the face, causing him to fly into the air and land on nothing but stone.

As he rose, his sand armor began to flake off. When he looked up he had a smile on his face. It wasn't the kind of smile that makes someone comfortable. No one could even begin to describe what his smile did to them.

* * *

Sakura watched as the sand began to rise and place itself against his body, creating an armor of sorts. But Sakura knew something. _'Something like that must take lots of chakra to hold. And unlike the wall, it could most likely be beaten.'_

**:Oh, no! Not my baby!:**

_'He's not your fucking baby!' _

**:You cant just stand around! Do something!:**

_'Do something!? Like what!?'_

**:Help him! God, he needs help!:**

_'I doubt it. He's a ... a... god, he's a fricken psycopath with enormous power!'_

**:Glad you agree. But you can't honestly be willing to stand here, watching him get hit!:**

She couldn't. Not really. And she didn't know why, but she couln't let harm come to him.

So she-

* * *

From the corner of his vision, Gaara saw Sakura look around before secratively making a handsign out of everyone's line of vision.

**:What the hell is she doing!?:**

Gaara growled. _'She's probably trying to help **him**.'_

**:See? I told you she wasn't any differ-:**

_'Gaara!'_

Gaara heard a voice in his head that was not the normal two. He was suprised to find that it was Sakura. He saw now that the jutsu she was doing transported her voice into his head so no one would know.

_'What are you doing!?' _Gaara was pissed and shocked beyond all reason and comprehension.

**:Get the fuck out of our head!: **Shukaku yelled, furious and suprised with the invasion. Normally the walls off Gaara's head could not be intruded, and also, invading someone elses mind was a highly illegal and an extreamly difficult jutsu. Rare too. Shukaku didn't know more then ten people who knew it and even less then that, three people, now four, that could actually do it.

**:Oh shut it you tub of lard! We're trying to help you!:**

Although it was only a millisecond of time, it seemed like an eternity of silence.

Then, _'Your Shukaku, The sand demon.'_

**:No, I'm Pippy Long Stockings. Get. The. Fuck. OUT!:**

**:Shut your trap you over sized racoon!:**

_'Shut up! I am NOT geting my head chopped off because my other half can't keep quiet around a demon!'_

**:What the fuck!?:**

_'What is this? What are you?'_

_'Gaara-sama, gomen. I didn't mean to upset you. I'm here to help-'_

**:Help? We don't need your help!:**

**:Yeah, we've noticed.:**

_'How the hell can you be sarcastic at a time like this!?'_

_'. . .You have two spirits within you?'_

**:Yep. How is going se-:**

_'Shut the fuck up right now, or I swear, I'll make sure you never see the light of day again.' _Sakura knew exactly what Inner Sakura was about to say. And there is no way in hell was she going to be caught calling Gaara 'Sexy psyco'.

_We don't have much time. You were panicing, and so I'm here to apply logic._

**: We were NOT pan-:**

**:Will you just shut up and listen to the girl? God, you sound like a kid who refuses help on his homework. Grow up!:**

_'...I can't believe you just said that to the FUCKING SAND DEMON SHUKAKU!!'_

**:To bad.:**

Sakura was about to retort when she saw Lee about to attack again. _'Gaara-sama, use your sand, but only as a distraction factor. Make seem like you can only block him. I see a patern in his attacks. Once you block him there, he attacks from behind you. Block him, then grab his legs before they make contact to your back wall. Don't let go or else there can be no plan!'_

Gaara hesitated. There was to many things going on in his head, literaly, and it was confusing him.

_'Gaara, do it now!'_

And he did. He forcefully brought up a wall, and had his sand in the back of him made a reach behind him. He felt it make contact with something and grabbed at it with his sand. Looking back, he saw a suprised Lee who was trying to fight the hold.

He felt Sakura leave his mind and saw an invisable mist leave his head and enter Sakura's. Her eyes left the glossy look and returned to there usual life. She stared at him from the balcony, worry and triumpht in her eyes. He saw that it was indeed worry and was completely turned towards him, and so was the triumpht at catching Lee.

He turned back to his prey when he felt another tug. Glaring at the boy, he closed his fist and said, **"Sand coffin!"**

Before anyone could blink, the boy was ingulfed in sand and blood gushed in every direction, leaving nothing in the place where Rock Lee once stood. He was dead.

* * *

**OMG! I is tired. I hope you like this chapter. It took an eternity. But I hope your not too mad at me for the long wait. I hope you enjoy it. Like I said at the begining, THERE ARE CHANGES!!**

**anyway, please review all my lovely reviewers.**

**I love you guys and this was for you.**

**Animefreakchelsea**

**--X-X-X--X--XXXX-X--X-X-X-**

**_SHORT funny story that follows. Don't read if you dont want to. Has nothing to do with the story, i was just bored._**

* * *

The ninja charged forth, ready to attack, and all Gaara could think was, _'Why cant I have eyebrows like that too!'_

Shukaku said, **:Because you stupid brat, his takes them all!:**

Gaara was shocked. _'So that's why I never have any? ...' _Then Gaara cried. _'I want my eyebrows back!'_

The demon got tired of all the whining and said, **:Shut up! Listen, if your a good boy, I'll give you a cookie.:**

The boy smiled. _'Really? A Cookie? YAY! I **LOVE** cookies!'_

With big and happy eyes he shot his sand out and captured the boys legs unsespectingly and cruched them. When he was declared the winner he asked, _'Can I have my cookie now?'_


	6. Your fault!

**Kay, I won't say much. Sorry for taking so f-cking long. Writer's block. Happens every now and again.**

**Discaimer: I do not own Naruto or It's characters. I do own the plot.**

* * *

Sakura felt a strange sort of fasination wash over herself as her mind reentered it's own body. Being in Gaara's mind, the mind of a killer...it was fasinating.  
The jutsu she used is highly illegal and even more dangerous. If not done right, it will kill both the jutsu user and the person it was intended on. Luckily, she knew the right way. She wasn't weak. She could do it.

But iut had side effects. Along with transporting someone's mind into someone else's body, their thoughts are also brought along. meaning that Inner Sakura had tagged along.

_'You could have killed us! Are you crazy!? You **don't** say things like that to Shukaku! Or to any demon! Are you suicidal?!'_

**:Calm down. Nothing happened.:**

_'Oh right! I'm sure the fucking sand demon- being a demon and all- will forgive us for intruding on his mind! He'll probably want us over for tea too!'_

**:Jeez, you're so over dramatic.:**

Sakura was about to snap back when some of Gaara's memories intruded on her mind. She gasped, and to anyone else, it would have been for the fact that Lee was just killed. But right at the moment it didn't affect her. It couldn't. Not with such painful images playing themselves across her vision.

She was prepaired for some of his memories to arise in her mind, being that it was another side effect of the jutsu. She was even prepared for the bone crushing force it would have on her brain. But what she wasn't and would most likely never be prepared for was the content of said memories. The pure pain, hurt, and anger of it all. They all centered around Gaara at age seven. For such a little boy, to feel so much negativity, so much hate and no love... no wonder all she felt how was heart wrenching pain.

She came back to reality panting. Her head was pounding at an unmeasurable level, her blood pounded it's way through her vains, and beyond all that pain and light headedness, the anger. So much so it killed. Her eyes began to tear up from the power of each thing happening to her.

She had only caught flashes as fast as light throughout her mind as they raced their way into her mind for a place to make themselves known, but the emotions attached to each one were enough to bring her to her knees. And thats just what she did. She felt to her knees with a light thud, her arms numb as they held on to the bars of the railing as if on an after thought. She stared sighlessly ahead as she tried to reach back to reality, away from the unbarable pain.

**:No wonder he's so cold...No one could ever hold that much in them. Has he ever felt anything close to fun, love, appreciation?:**

Panting Sakura replied,_ '..No...I don't think he...ever has...Please...just...don't say anything...I...my mind can't take anything right-right now. I...it hurts...'_

And for the first time in all of history, Inner Sakura ramained quiet, feeling only a slight echo of inner pain from what her outer self was feeling, as she was a whole different part of her mind altogether.

Sakura didn't know why, and she didn't know who, but she wanted to kill. And kill painfully. She wanted someone to suffer as much as she was. She wanted everyone who ever caused anything remotly close to this pain to die, right her, right now. No one deserved to live. They were all monsters for causing this. For causing her to feel weak, defenseless, worthless,...hated. what had she done wrong? All she wanted to do was to be loved. Whats so wrong with that?

Sakura's hand had unconsiously traveled to the pouch located at her leg, ready to take out a weapon and make blood shed. But she was interupted by her inner self.

**:Don't you dare! Sakura, whats wrong with you? Snap out of it! This isn't you!:**

_'They did this to me. Everyone. They all hate me. They should all **die**!'_

:**What to do, what to do?!:** Asked Inner Sakura frantically. She didn't know what to do. She knew Sakura was feeling all of Gaara's emotions from when he was seven, but how to stop it?! Then an idea popped into her head. With all the strength in her body, Inner Sakura pushed some of Sakura's real memories to the surface trying to drown out the feelings of Gaara's. At first it didn't help much. All Sakura did was hesitate slightly before unbuttoning the cover of her pouch.

Then Inner Sakura picked out the stronger ones. The ones that made Sakura herself.

Images of Sakura playing with her parents as they built a sandcastle on the beach.

Of Sakura going to the academy on her first day.

The first time she had saw Sasuke- as much as it now disgusted Inner Sakura.

The multitude of fights with Ino over who Sasuke was going to marry.

The time she saw Naruto all alone once and played with him against her parents wishes.

The day all three were assigned to one team, their team.

The time spent waiting for Kakashi to show up and train them.

Their first mission.

Their first fight.

And the most powerful of all, the time spent with all her friends, with all the people that loved her.

* * *

Sakura came back with a snap.

_'What was that!?'_

She was trembling from the amount of strain on her mind and body. She now was back with all sense of self, but she still felt all of what Gaara had, it was all securely planted within her mind. It had just been supressed. But for how long? How long would it hold?

XxXxXx

Only a few moments had passed since she had extracted her self from Gaara's mind, and yet it felt like years. So much in so little time.

Sakura knew that all that was dangerous, all the pressure now sustained in her mind...it would soon fester, and grow. Something that tramatic happening to someone who hadn't actually experienced it was bound to trouble. It would also soon become a part of herself if she let the images actually play themsleves across her mind. Sure they were blurs now, but.

But if they were to slow down and lay out for her to relive like true memories, there would become as real to her as her own.

Her only chance was to try to stop them and avoid them at all costs. Not that she could stop them if they did.

* * *

To everyone else, it looked like Sakura had just broken down from watching Lee get killed. Of course someone would cry and lose themselves if they had just watched one of their friends or someone they knew die.

Kakashi came by Sakura and helped Sakura up.

It took all she had not to push him away, to not take a kuni out and slash his throat right now. She didn't want to be touched.

She did flinch slighly, but her teacher over looked it as shock.

It wasn't. She didn't trust him. He might try and kill her.

**:Sakura. Stop this at once! These are not your thoughts! This is Kakashi sensei we're talking about here! He would sacrifice his life for us!:**

And yet, even with those words trying to keep her from going anywhere near Gaara's memories- now her thoughts- it seemed less then convincing. The voice was a bit lower in volume then before, and seemed to be detached a bit.

Sakura knew that _that_ was bad. She also knew that it ment that she was getting closer to having _his_ thoughts become her own.

_'No...I'll fight it...I'll...I'll fight it...'_ And even as she said those words, they sounded so false. They held no motivation what so ever and that only showed when her hand itched to her pouch when Kakashi held her arm as he brought her down to the arena to stand to hear who they would face in the final fight. He excused himself before she actually could do anything.

Sakura shook her head, trying to rid herself of those thoughts, only to feel extremely dizzy.

She could only half listen to the lecture as the other half of her mind was battleing to stay in control and not be lost in the onslaught of emotions trying to pull her down. She was aware enough to pull out a number when Anko came to her.

Number ten.

She listened when they said how the matches will be done.

Naruto VS Neji, one VS two

Gaara VS Sasuke, three VS four

Kankuro VS Shino, five VS six

Temari VS Shikamaru, seven VS eight

And, Dosu VS Sakura, nine VS ten.

As much as it should have drawn her complete attention, it didn't. She wasn't concentrating on herself at the moment. She couldn't. No, all her attention was on Gaara.

_'Gaara versus Sasuke...'_

**:Don't worry, Saskue will kick Gaara's ass. No problem.:** Inner Sakura only said that to try and get Sakura back as much as possible. She didn't truely think that. No one could ever take down her Sexy Psyco. But boy, was that the WRONG thing to say.

Sakura's eyes narrowed and a thought flashed into her mind.

* * *

_"Yoshimaru"_

_I cried. For a moment I cried. 'Why? Why?' But I could not be left alive and in peace. No. A freak can never be alowed to live. That must be the reason why I felt my sand shield come up behind me, protecting me from an attack I did not know was coming._

_I shot up, suprised. Turning to see what was going on, I saw a masked man standing not ten yards from me, posed for attack. More kuni's came at me and I didn't know whaty to do._

_'What? Why'_

_Everything seemed to move in slow motion as the weapons made their way towards me. And in that time I felt the sand surounding me move to protect me. I started growing angry._

_'Why me? Why is it always me'_

_I would kill this man who dared to kill me. 'I have done nothing wrong! You hate me for nothing! If you think I'm a monster you've seen nothing yet'_

_And with that, I turned fully towards the assasin._

_He saw me see him and jumped. Seeing that he had done nothing but alert me to his presence he shot out again, usinghis power to control the weapons._

_The sand moved and covered me, saving me from being hurt. Taking them and throwing them aside, I shot out with the sand and attacked. The sand moved and covered the man, taking him up into the air at my command. 'He would not gat away. He will die as he wanted me to die'_

_Holding him up, I closed my fist and watched as the sand reciprocated and crushed the man it held._

_He fell to the ground, blood splattered in every direction._

_'What...why is he here?' I started shaking, scared now that I had just realized what I'd done._

_"Wh-who are you!? What do you want'_

_The man didn't move and as I looked him up and down I saw a wrap around one of his fingers._

_'Yoshimaru...No...he...wouldn't!...' But I couldn't trust it. I didn't believe myself. Gulping down saliva to quench my suddenly dry throught, I walked towards the man who wasn't moving. My attacker._

_Hesitating and with trembling fingers I reached forward and pulled off the wask that covered his face._

_It was._

_My eyes grew wide in shock. Yoshimaru, my attacker... He...he tried to...kill me._

_"You did well Gaara. You did very well." My uncle said._

_"..Yo-Yoshimaru!" I screamed as I cried out in horror. The sand exploded around me feeling my feelings and -_

* * *

The words came out of her mouth in a broken whisper before she could stop them. It was the first thing that came to her mind as images began to blur once more and slow down before her. "Why do you always run away..."

Gaara's head snapped to her when she uttered those words. And it was because of that that he saw what happened next.

Sakura's hands flew to her head and she screamed out loud, louder then ever. Her hands were gripping her hair like she was trying to pull her hair out of her head, yet like she was trying to hold her head together so it wouldn't split. Her eyes were wide and sighless as she statred at the ground as it was in her current line of vision.

Why? Why had he done it? He wanted to have friends. He didn't want to be a moster...

Sakura watched as the same little boy sat on a swing all alone barely swinging at all. Other boys and girls were playing a game near by, completely oblivious to him. As he saw their ball get stuck he uses the sand that followed his will and got it down so he could give it to them.

He opened his mouth to say somthing.

Nothing came out.

He tried again. "Here." The little boy said as he held out his arms with the ball to give it to them. All he got in return were looks of utter horror as they realized who he was.

They ran, trying to escape him.

He got scared. He didn't want to be alone anymore. He wanted to play with them. They all were afraid of him. Why? It wasn't his fault that he was like this.

The very same little boy ran across his home village delivering medicane to the boy he had hurt. He wanted to make the boy feel better. And he did it only to have him call him a freak. To have him shut the door in the little boy's face.

He didn't do anything wrong. He just wanted to help. Why wont you let him help? Why did they all star at him with those eyes? Why did his father hate him?

_'Why...why does no one want me.'_

* * *

No. He was not born a monster. He was made a monster. _**They**_ made him a monster. It was _**their**_ fault. All theirs.

* * *

Sakura was delerious as she screamed again in agony yelling, "It's all your fault!" She grabbed several kunis from her pouch and lunged them at everyone in the arena before she passed out dead cold with blood running down her nose.

Everyone that is, except Gaara.

Everyone was in shock. "What happened? What did she mean? What's wrong with her?"

They would have to wait for their answers as several medics came to her and put her on a stretcher and carried her away to the hospital for care.

Little did she know that when she was to leave the oh so safe hospital that danger would be close by, waiting for her.

* * *

**Hi! Did you like it?**

**I liked writing it. I saw that i hadn't updated in like a month, and im like , "Oh shit!"**

**So I got home and wrote this. I hope you like it. It's ...interesting, ne?**

**Read and review cuz you all know I need you to. I loves you all, please?**

**Animefreakchelsea**


	7. Fucking Hell!

**Hey!!! I did it, I updated it soon! I hope you are all happy with me! Please review and tell me what you think!**

**A/N: I hope you all review because I have dicided to update all my stories, one after the other. And the ones with the most reviews go first. And remember, it could be a while.**

**Inner Sakura: Are you trying to bribe them into reviewing???**

**AFC:...maybe. :P It's true what I said though.**

**This chapter is dedicated to: _WolfAngel-Kaiasa_ for having the guts to try and hug Gaara. For this I salute you in your bravery, dedicate this chap to you, AND revive you. LIVE! (you were the one who got me to write this today.)**

**Disclamer: I no own Naruto or it's characters. I do own the plot. Not as good, but close enough. :D**

* * *

Sakura could hear something in the distance as her cloud- as she had found she seemed to be flying on- decended ever so slowly onto the ground.

No... She didn't want to go. It was so nice up here. Nothing to worry about. And every inch closer they got the the ground, the more pressure seemed to be coming to her head, along with some other pains.

But one thing that did make her want to get down was the voices. She wanted to know what they were saying. She had a feeling that she was the subject of said voices.

And as that thought rooted itself into her mind, reality seemed to come back. She remembered...

What did she remember?

There was a fight... no, there were a lot of fights... the chunnin exams. She... she fought to. She had fought Ino. And won. Inner Sakura...Where was Inner Sakura?

There was a silent echo threw her mind, as she guessed that she must have been dazed or still to far unconsious to hear her.

After that... what happened?

People were waiting... Choji was waiting and so was Lee...

Lee!

It all came back like a bullet. She fell from the clound onto the solid ground beneath her as her head took a beating once more.

Lee. Lee was fighting Gaara. He got passed Gaara's sand and landed a few hits. She got scared. She could see that Gaara was panicing. Inner Sakura told her to help. She did.

She did the **Mind to Body Transfer Jutsu**, knowing it was dangerous, but was sure of herself for she knew it well, as well as the consequences.

She had entered his body and done her best to help. He and Shukaku fought with her and when she left him, he had finally caught Lee off guard.

Gaara killed him, but something more happened. She was to distracted by the pain in her head.

Then she was bombarded with all his emotions and...

Oh my god...

She had tried to kill Kakashi! She had tried to kill everyone! But more then that, some of Gaara's memories had actually slowed down! they were her's now! No, she couldn't let that happen again.

She then recalled that not everyone was on her list. She dimmly remembered not throwing anything at Gaara himself.

Sakura was so shocked with herself that she almost shot out of bed- that she was already aware was a hospital bed from the uncomfortable feel of it- and yelled, but had enough strength to stop her self. She remained still so to everyone there was no difference, which was good.

She finally heard what wa being said around her.

"What exactly happened? I don't understand." That voice... Sakura knew that voice. It was the Hokage's.

A second voice spoke and Sakura assumed it was the healer. "Well, we are not completely sure ourselves Hokage-sama. All we know is that something must have shocked her so bad to have caused her to go into shock itself and cause her to see things. Halucinate."

"And that caused her to have a nose bleed and attack everyone?" He sounded highly skeptical.

"Well...no. As we examened her, we noticed that her blood was plulsing at an extremly high rate. It was dangerously high. It could have been the cause. But there is also the factor of her brain..."

Sakura stiffened.

"What about her brain?"

"Well, it was in beat with her blood. And that could have been enough to kill her. I know of no way that her head could have withstanded all that pressure and survive."

"Do you know the cause?"

"No. But it most certainly can't happen again. I don't know what might happen except I highly doubt that she would live through it. It cause a lot of damage on her brain and in so, harmed her body.

"We do know for sure that she may be mentally unstable when she wakes up. there is a slim window that it could pass, but again, I highly doubt it."

"I see." There was a strained silence, then, "Is there anything else?"

"Be prepared for a death. She might not live threw more then a few days of the after shock. we can't keep her here, only because it will do her no good. We don't have anything to offer to help stop it. And if by some amazing myrical that she does live, she will live in almost a constant state of pain unless..."

"Unless what?"

"Unless she can some how maintain enough chakra to let her body be strong enough to pull through it."

"You know that that is impossible. A ninja is born with the same amount of chakra they die with. It just grows stronger over the years, not more abundent."

"Yes, I know. That is why I believe our young Kunochi will not survive."

"I will go and inform her parents. They must know."

"Yes I agree."

"But I recomend not telling Sakura."

"Hokage-sama?"

"Let her possible last days be as happy as possible."

Sakura heard the door slide open, but before it could close the voice called out, "Wait, Hokage-sama! I almost forgot."

"Yes?"

"I can't explain why she attacked everyone-"

"Not everyone." the hokage murmered, unintentionally cutting in.

"Huh?"

"She didn't attack eveyone. The son of the Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara was not targeted, though everyone else was."

"I see..."

"It is probably irrelevent in any matter."

"Maybe... But to be on the safe side, you might want to keep them away from each other. With no contact, it is a safer prcaution."

_'Lier! You're just afriad of him! You think he's a monster!'_

Whoa. Where had that come from? It suprised her, but she knew that none-the-less, it was true.

"Yes, I will see to it. What wsa it you wanted to say?"

"Oh, yes. If she does get up, and goes back out, she may be dangerous. If she attacked everyone once, she is possible to do so again."

"Yes. I will warn the others. Thank you for your help."

"And yours also Hokage-sama."

And at that, the hokage left and after some bustling about, so did that damn healer.

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes that she would not notice had a slight blue tint around the edges. It would seem that Inner Sakura had merged herself with Sakura completely, trying to give her more chara to survive. If only it would help more then it did.

Sakura rose from her bed slowly as to not hurt her head of body and looked around. She looked out the windows and saw that it was pitch black.

_'I've been out for a while.'_

She changed into her cloths behind a certan and strapped on her pouch before making sure that it was properly stocked with weapons. (Good think that Sakura knew where in the room the healers hid the artillery.)

Looking around, she made sure there was no trace of her left there before she jumped out the window and into the night, heading home to get some sleep.

But as she got deeper into the forest she felt something.

Something dark coming on her at a fast speed. Andas she sped up, only to have it increase it's speed her cursed. It was only when she felt cold eyes bore into her back and she heard the low, almost silent sound of sand rushing together that she realized what it was. Or rather, who.

_'Gaara.'_

* * *

She was too late and too weak to avoid the blow that came at her from behind, but being honest, she did expect him to come for her. Just not this soon.

She was knocked from her stride and into a near by tree with an impresive amount of power. She was just real glad she had had enough time to use what chakra she had left to cusion the blow to her head, to stop the damage.

Yes, she figured she would be quite weak, and yes, she knew it was excrusiatingly painful, but no, she would not die. She was _not _weak like they all though. She would beat this just like everything else. But no, she wasn't going to chance it, so again, she was_ real_ happy to have some chakra to help her out.

As she made sure she was fine besides the bone crusiong force on her body- literualy- she looked up into the eyes of the person who had caused all this.

But what she saw, she saw behind all the anger, rage, and hate in those eyes. She saw years of neglect, abuse and hatred that was thrown at him. She saw all the pain that a little boy was forced to go threw because of something he could not control. And what she felt, she felt with only mild shock.

She felt sympathy for him, not pity.

She felt care for him. She just wanted to save him- even if it was from himself. A strong string of protectiveness and- dare we say- possesiveness shot through her and she wanted to run to him, keep away all the evil that wanted to infest the boy, and more then anything, she wanted to kill everyone that had ever hurt him.

_'They all deserve to die. they are all monsters.'_

* * *

Gaara stared at the kunoichi before him with all the hate he had ever had. How dare she enter his mind! How dare she see intrude and say anything like she had to him of Shukaku. they were his and his alone!

:There's something really different about her.:

'Like what?'

:I don't sence the difference between the two spirits in her:

'What does that mean?'

:It means that they are one now:

'She's no longer anything like me. Good, that filth is nothing.'

:I won't say that. She has some fire, I'll give her that. It's quite intreaging.:

Gaara looked at the girl shocked that his demon was not demanding the end of her. But not only that, he was complimenting her! As he looked into her eyes, she saw her looking back at him with several emotion flickering through her eyes, none of which he knew the meaning of.

He crashed his sand against her once before pulling it back, watching her fall to the ground.

"I'll kill you now." Was all he said as he reached out and-

"Why?" He stopped.

'What?' He asked shocked.

:She asked why, baka.:

'I know that, but...why would she ask that?'

:Right, I'm sure she knows why you want to kill her, and that she will just let you without any fight.:

Gaara growled at his demon and glared at Sakura. She rose up from her place on the dirt floor and stood.

He was certain she was going to run. He jsut smirked on the inside and prepared to chance after her. After all, what's fun without a little chace?

But to his shock she took a step toward him.

'Wha-?'

And another.

'...'

And another.

Shukaku smiled, and that in itself was something to be afraid of.

Sakura was only a two feet infront of Gaara now, where- she knew- that if she took another slight move towards him, his sand would block her.

But none the less, she shifted slighly, leaning in with the smallest amount of pressure.

Bits of his shield came up, blocking her. And as she applied more force, more sand rose.

Gaara was in too much of a shock to do much of anything, so he just watched, eyes wide in shock and, what was that? Fear? Maybe.

Sakura did nothing but stare into his beautiful eyes and lean in further.

When she begun to feel the repel force against her she let out all her chakra like an aura surounding her. It was weak, but it was all she had. And as it went forward against the barrior of sand, she let them touch, showing her every intention she had.

Through his connection with the sand, Shukaku could feel the pure blue aura and all it's innocence. But so did the sand. Against all that had ever happened, it let her pass, knowing-no sensing- it will do nothing wrong to hurt its master.

Feeling the wall between them slowlt fall apart, she took the final step towards him, their bodies the smallest measure apart.

Sakura looked dead into his eyes and whispered, "I wont hurt you Gaara. And I won't leave you alone." Then she did something that neither would ever think possible. She stood on her toes and kissed him chastely, yet squarely on the lips.


	8. Lustful sight

**Okay people, here's chapter eight! Awesome! Oh, just so you guys know, you're still in first place, but second is right on your tail. So, REVIEW! XD**

**A/N: Just a little thing, please, for me, please go on my account and vote on the poll. the votes are always neck and neck. It's irratating. So please help out. XP**

**Disclaimer: .......No, I....I...I......I DON'T OWN NARUTO!......There....I said it....-breaks down and cries-**

* * *

Shocked, Gaara just stayed as he was. What was this girl ....what was she doing?! How was she doing it? The sand....why hadn't it stopped her?

_'Shukaku.....w-what is she....doing?'  
_

**:She's kissing you.:** The demon's tone sounded shocked and ...something else he couldn't place. He could only guess.

_'Why?'_

The demon sighed. Why, oh why do I always get the stupid people!? he thought to him self. **:God only knows kid.....maybe she, oh, I don't know....maybe she **_likes_** you. Ever think of that?: **It was then that he remembered just who this was. **:Oh yeah...guess not...:**

Gaara couldn't reply for when he was about to, he felt the pink haired ninja press slightly against him.

She murmered against his lips remembering what she had 'remembered' from his memories, " You _are_wanted Gaara. _**I**_ want you."

That's all it took for him to snap out of his stupor. 'What was this girl doing?' Angry beyond all reason, he forced his sand to rise and push her away. After she stumbled back a few steps, he took more sand and knocked her back into the tree he had first used to pin her.

He saw a small transparent globe of blue cover the back of her head just as the collision of her body meeting the tree happened. His eyes narrowed when he saw this.

He knew why she did that. He had been right outside the building when the doctors had stated what was wrong with her, though he only heard the part about head injury, endless pain, and inevitable death. Smirking he put more pressure on the pink haired girls hold.

The thing he heard next made him stop and freeze.

* * *

Sakura couldn't help the moan that escape her lips. It wasn't one of pain. It was one of pleasure. She could tell through half lidded eyes that Gaara heard the difference in what should have been pain and wasn't.

It felt...good. Maybe even more then good. Oh....when has being in this much pain felt so...lovely?

'Maybe because it's Gaara causing it.'

Sakura was about to discard that thought for it made no logical sense -as pain was pain, right- but stopped when she looked at Gaara once again, his arm still out stretched in its movment to crush her under the sand and groaned.

He just looked so beautiful...so powerful....

No one Sakura knew ever looked that good, or made her have this kind of reaction to them. Then again, she was slightly...._different_ now...

Looking Gaara in the eye, she said, "You're going to kill me now Gaara?"

When she didn't receive a reaction from the red head, she tilted her head slightly to look at him with newly opened eyes. She knew him....maybe more then anyone else did, for she knew him emotionally.

That whole experience had altered her completely. She was different not only in mind, but also in personality.

They way she looked at him was simply calculating and patient, where as she would have been scared and not able to think before hand.

Oh, she had no doubt that he could kill her easily, right here, right now, but she also had a small part of him in her making him slightly more clear to her, raising a veil that covered her eyes and mind.

Yes, she was different, and so would be her reactions to everyone and everything around her. To make it simple you could say she has a whole knew out look on life....

* * *

Again, such a simple question, But why was it so hard to answer. Or more importantly,_** not**_ answer? He had no reason to answer the girl, this child, yet he couldn't move to either take her life or his leave.

_'.....'_

**:Gaara?:**

_'I...I don't know what.....to do.....'_

**:What do you mean?:**

_'I don't know! I-I have no idea what is going on!'_ He sounded on the edge of hysteria. It was like he was a vulnerable child again.

**:Gaara....calm down.:**The demon sounded awkward as he tried to comfort the boy. **:Stop and see what is around you. There is nothing here but you and the girl. She is powerless. There is nothing...uh...to fear?:**

_'I am **not** afraid!' _That was the truth. He wasn't. It was more like...confused. He had no idea what to do. But only because he had...the girl...UGH! But only because the girl was acting weird! There. That was it.

**:Find out why she's as she is then. Ask her.:**

Glaring at the kanochi, blaming her for his confusion and fury he demanded in a steely voice, "Why are you different?"

The girl just tilted her head back so it was straight. She looked dead into his eyes- which was saying something because no one could look him in the eye, and especially when he was going to kill them- , smiled, and said, "You Gaara. Because of you."

Before he could reply, she said, "I've seen what happened to you. I know what those...those....those _monsters_ did to you."

Gaara tensed. He didn't need to ask who she was talking about. It was clear to him. She meant everyone.

The light around him grew slightly darker, mixing with the black that radiated off his body. "You know nothing!"

Sand crushed down on her legs so hard that she was sure they would shatter. Even more created a vice like grip on her neck, choking her slighly, tightening over time. Sakura gagged a bit.

Smirking, Gaara looked at her sadistically and insainly. "You know nothing." He repeated in a dangerous whisper. "I am a monster. I kill, and I _**enjoy**_it." He put so much emphasis on the second to last word that there was not doubt that he was sincere.

Through the choking feeling she whispered, "You were made the monster you are by the true bastards. They deserve whatever they get." She coughed as the sand tightened.

Gaara didn't reply, but what she said next shocked him to the point beyond words.

"They deserve to die."

_'D-did she...'_

**:She wants them dead. I think she would even like to kill them herself. Looks like you're not as alone as you thought kid.:**

He just stared t her. There was nothing else he could do. He was just......there are no words to describe it.

"Gaara...please...let me go." The words were spoken as if to a child. He didn't know why, but he detested being talked to like tha from her. It wasn't the normal hatred, but something different.

'Damn, so much confusion! What is she doing to me?'

He felt Shukaku smirk and saw red. He would _not_ be laughed at.

Gaining back his control, he tightened his grip and heard something give a sickening- musical to him- crack.

* * *

Sakura screamed in pain, but was quickly over come with pure bliss. she was panting and looked flushed when she looked back at him.

* * *

When Gaara heard the scream, he got chills along with the normal pleasure of someone being in pain. The feeling in all it's entirety filled him with great heat then suddenly pooled south.

**:That turn you on Gaara?:**Shukaku teased, thought he was slightly out of breath as well. Anything that happened to his cell happened to him. He felt the arousal to, and it being a horney demons first in _years_, it made him already want to satisfy his needs.

Gaara, understanding this-because of his demon's knowledge and inability to shut up- and feeling the echo of his demons emotions, he pushed even more against the girl. Hearing a throaty moan escape he shuddered.

Looking directly into her eyes, he saw as if half detached. He watched as he- in lust- walked towards her, and mental told himself to stop. As a result he stopped not three feet from her, looking torn. Gaara was driven by his urges to go forward and _**do something,**_ but was stopped by the logical side which asked what an why he was doing what he was.

Sakura just stared at him, her breath labored a small amount as she stared at him, waiting and unintentionally lustful. "Gaara....Do that again."

That pushed him to far. His logical side couldn't deny how much he wanted her after that. Someone who loves pain, who would have ever thought that it would be perfect for someone who likes inflicting pain?

Letting the sand go, he watched her fall to the ground with a grunt and whimper. He was sure that the second was from feeling good, but he was not himself at the moment, so who truely knew?

Roughly picking her up, he pinned her to the tree with his own body, taking a millisecond to take in the feeling of another body pressed up against his-never mind next to- and heard her gasp.

* * *

The feeling was incredible.

Gaara's warmth portrayed the exact opposite of what he was like on the inside. Saddened by that thought she looked up at Gaara, only to see him looking hungrily back at her. His green eyes a fiery emerald as his eyes trailed over her.

She knew he wasn't himself, but couldn't help feeling taken over by him. Her body was tingling where his eyes traveled over. It was only a moment before she was shivering against him.

Now she was scared. She knew that around him was most certainly death, but the look in his eyes...the hunger wasn't for her blood.

She looked again and corrected herself. The hunger wasn't _just_ for her blood.

But even that made her scared. Death was a common thing for ninjas. They had to live with it for everyday, but the look that was for her was something she was not familiar with. It was the unknown, and scared her far more then even Orochimaru ever could have.

She then felt something under her chin. Her mind was working slowly so she wasn't aware it was his finger until it forced her to look him dead in the eye. There she was cought and unrelinquished.

She felt his breath brushing over her face. He smelt like blood and vanilla. Strangely it made her mind spin in delight.

* * *

Gaara looked down at her with desire. She smelt good. Like lavender.

He smirked as he shook his head discreetly, ignoring the stupidity of the thought. Watching the fear in her eyes grow as he leaned down a small portion, he felt his desire grow. The fire in her eyes brightened too.

Not being able to take the smell, the eyes that held the same desire as his, and the murmurings of Shukaku anymore, he leaned down and captured her lips with his own.

* * *

**Okay guys, that's it. Sorry if it was bad in any way. I truely had NOTHING for this chapter, and it got going oh so F-cking slowly.**

**But I think you may agree that it should have ended there considering that it took Gaara a whole chapter to decide to kiss her back! Sheesh. -.-**

**Gaara: -Glares at AFC-**

**Me: -Scared-**

**Review!**


	9. Changed inside

****

Ello people! -smile- Sorry for the ever long wait. I have been dead on my feet for days and this story has been siting here with nothing to continue. Luckily I read it over and came up with a way to keep it going. Don't worry, I wont keep you guys hanging. I can. Not when I have others in the line waiting. By the way, you have moved into second place on my updating list. Sorry, but the have more then one hundred reviews...so....yeah.

**Discaimer: You think I own Naruto? Don't make me laugh.  
No, really dont, because I would cry too. T.T**

**

* * *

**

The kiss was like nothing Sakura ever expected. It was over powering and passionate. And her first. Never in all her years had she even considered giving her first kiis to anyone besides Sasuke, but now...now it was completely different. Her mind wouldn't or better yet, couldn't even proccess the idea of someone kissing her as Gaara was now. He was taking her deeper and deeper into a dark world. A world she wanted to see, wanted to experience. The sinful pleasures that no one else knows of. As he laid claim on her mouth she let herself drown in the pleasures that she was feeling.

* * *

Pressing himself even harder against Sakura's body he licked her bottom lip before thrusting his tounge into her warm cavern. It was sweet as honey, yet as innocent as a child. Something as delisious as that could bring any one to their knees. Anyone but him of course.

But that thought brought anger into his mind. He didn't want anyone to feel her as he was now. No. She was his. She was the one to not fear him, the one to look at him in the eyes, the one that could see on some level what he felt- Hate. She wouldn't expect anything else from him as he wouldn't give it. He would kill anyone who touched her or tried to take her in anyway from him. They would all die before taking something he wanted from him.

What she had said before about not leaving him was completely true. She wouldn't leave him, for he wouldn't let her. He would kill her before she even could try to escape him.

As if to put proof to his words, he pushed against the rib that had cracked under his force and bathed in the way a whimper of pain transformed into one of pleasure. Only he could make her make these sound. He was the only one allowed to, he'd make sure of that. If he wasn't, they would **_all_** pay.

Gaara bit on her bottom lip, drawing blood and a gasp from her. Pulling back he watched at the blood dripped down her chin slowly. Licking his lips, he glanced up into her eyes before zeroing in on her injured lip. Licking it, he heard her give another gasp of suprise, before he began to harshly suck on it.

He had tasted blood before, that was not lie, but this was slighlly different. He didn't know if it was because it was on some level, illingly given or if it was because it was laced with pleasure and not fear. Either way, it was very good. Giving off a moan of his own, he plunged his tounge into her mouth once more, making her taste her own blood.

He couldn't deny the way she called to him unconsiously, not the way they were now. Her body, though underdeveloped, seemed graceful and sure. Her mind was sharp and extravagent, surely a mach for his own. Her eyes were beautiful, green with a blue rim, something not common at all. Her lips were soft yet firm, holding their own as they moved against his. Her hips also were something as they seemed to slighly sway in an all to invighting way. Her personality was, all in itself, something not to be reconed with, just like her spirit, something they had in common. They would clash, he knew, but all the more fun for him.

The next move she made was unexpected, yet not suprising as she was lost to the instictual pull of her body. Her left leg came up slowly- as if making certain that the inner part of her thigh rubed the out side of his leg, giving off a consuming heat- and wond slightly around his right leg. From the way they were, Gaara could **feel** the heat pulsing from her core, begging him to do more. Giving off a growl, he ground his hips into hers, having this angle to his advantage. She let out a moan as a hiss escaped him. He did it again as he moved his mouth to her pale and unmared neck.

Seeing it, he couldn't hold back a groan. She was unmarked by everyone. Not for any longer. Biting down on the soft pale flesh, he drew blood once more from her. Lapping it up with his tounge, he began to suck in her neck. when he pulled back there was a dark mark sorounded by blood and teeth wounds. Smirking, he looked up, only to be caught in the eyes of his prey as they looked back at him with an unearthy fire.

Her eyes seemed to glow as they saw right into his soul. He watched as her eyes moved down from his to his mouth, covered in her blood. Without hesitation, she crashed their mouths together, taking some of herself with him into her. He wasn't sure how, but all the blood was gone by the time they pulled back for breath. It only tearned him on more to know that she willingly gave it him as well as taking it.

The whole time this was happening, their hips had been moving in a rhythm without their knowledge, not that they were comlaining. However, it seemed that they were agrivated with the fact that their cloths were still in their way. As his hand was about to move to her shorts, he heard a twig snap.

He pulled away instantly, already knowing they were comeing after him. He was always on alert. The whole time he had been kissing Sakura, a part of his mind was still watching and listening for threats. His body was also. After all, if you live your whole life like he did, you would never relax or let your gaurd down either. Not for one moment, not even in the heat of passion. That would never change.

He didn't have to look back to know that Sakura had heard it too. Good. He coulld sense them coming at full spead towards their clearing. It was only a matter of seconds. The only thing was he was slightly low on chakra. Not that that would be bad for him, as he had ten times as much as it would take to kill all of them, but the fact that if he was low, that would only mean that Sakura was almost depleated. Still, she had her kunis out and ready, searching the woods around them with her scences.

They both knew at the exact moment when they were there.

* * *

Twenty-five leaf ninja's came out of the dark, masked and armed. They sorounded the two genin and got into positions to attack.

One man spoke, obviously the leader of the group. "We don't need to hurt you. Put down your weapons and seperate." Neither of them mooved to comply. If anything, Gaara seemed to move closer to her, thought the move was so slight, so small and quick that is was not seen. "Haruno Sakura, we are under the orders of the third to bring you back. you are to stay at your home with no visiters and under supervision at all times untill our orders are changed. We will use force if we have to. Come with us so we will nat hurt you." He then directed his words as Gaara, though for some reason, they seemed less inportant when spoken.

"Sabaku no Gaara, you are not to mingle with anyone outside of your team. Not only are you a ninja of another village, you are to be watched at all times. You are under orders of the Kazakage to not desterb or harm anyone. You are in violation and we have the right to kill you now if you do not leave now without trouble."

Gaara simply quirked an invisible eyebrow, unmoved by the little speach and just stood as he was; unmoving, arms crossed over his chest, emotionless. He could feel the lust for blood building in him once agian, and as his eyes dialated he let his sand some out of his gourd. Granted he didn't need to use his sand as there was sand everywhere on the forest floor, but he wanted could feel it's own need to eat and devower others.

* * *

Sakura saw the way the man concealed the shivers at the sight of the sand rising. It was clear they all knew about him and his past. It only made her angrier at the fast that these people dare think of him as a monster. Oh, sure, he was evil. There was no denying that fact, as well, she didn't want to nor did she feel the need to, but he wasn't like this at the begining. It was people like _them_ who feared people like Gaara that made him into what he was. It made her hate them. She just wanted to tear them apart.

Smirking, she twirled a kuni she had in her hand as she said, "So that's it? I put down my weapons and leave and nothing more will happen?"

Sighing in relief, the man said, "Yes. that is all. We will return you to your home safely and keep you safe." It was clear that he was talking about Gaara and possible others. Especially since the moment she opened her mouth, Gaara turned his head ever so slightly and was watching her. She could tell that he was either going to kill her befopre she left or was just watching and waiting before he would kill all the others. Well, not much of a choice there. But then again, it wasn't like she even considered the first.

With a harsh laugh she said, "It's people like you I hate more then anything." And with that, she flung her kuni with a strong force into the closest to her ninja's head, killing him instantly.

The fight was on.

* * *

As if that one thing was a flag to begin a race to survive, they all took action at once.

Sakura was almost out of Chakra and what she had kept her standing and some what safe. So she had to rely on her taijutsu, which wasn't all that good. Without another thought, she took off, puching, kicking and cutting.

Sadly, she was to distracted by fighting two ninjas that she sisn't feel a third coming up behind her right away. When she did, she gasped and swirled around so fast her head spun. But she did see what happened. Before the ninja threw the few kunis at her legs and arms, a swirl of sand came up and covered him head to toe before then squeezing him until he imploded. She looked to her left- the diredtio in which the sand came- and saw Gaara's hand still in the air. He was looking at her threw narrowed eyes.

Shivering she nodded before taking off again to attack. The message in his eyes was clear as day. Get hurt and you will pay.

Facing back to her opponents, she saw that two others had joined their battle. Four against one was not looking good considering her tired out state. But warn out as she may be she was feeling better then before. She was experienceing fighting in a new way with her new out look. And she loved it. With a smirk, she grabbed her last kuni and twirled it in her fingers. "Ah, what fun. Who's next?" And with that, she jumped on the man at the end to her right and slit his throat in one deft move. Hearing him gurgle with his last few breaths, she relished in the sounds. Strangly, they were quite....pretty. Captivating if you will. Something she was not use to.

Lost in the sound, she wasn't fast enough to move when a shuriken came her way. Throwing her arms into the air to avoid to much damage she took a defensive possition. But the hit never came. Suprised, she lowered her arms and saw somethign she wouldn't have expected in....well, ever.

There was sand around her, darker then most. This sand had had so much blood in it ver the years that it was actually mixed with it. It even smelt of blood. She knew at that moment that the sand around her was Gaara's demonic sand.

As soon as that thought proccessed in her mind, it dropped, along with the weapon that had been lodged in to, to the ground. The sand was twirling around her at the level of her feet and ankels. Shocked, she looked to Gaara who looked suprised by this as well. She took notice of the fact that there was still sand around Gaara, protecting him as well. _'It must be the fact that it left me threw before....Now it...protects me as well?_' Well that didn't make much sence to her, but hey, whatever. Then she thought of something else. _'This is his sand...so it must only work to protect me when he is around me.' _Now there was your standerd clause to everything good.

It seemed that she wasn't the only ones to figure that last part out. She saw comprehension flash over Gaara's face before all the ninjas attacked him at once. the sand flew from her feet over to Gaara so fast that she barely saw it happen. Just as it reached him, some came back even quicker to her, trying to protect both people, nut it was too late. The moment it left her, the head ninja came from behind a tree and hit a spot to knock her out. Before her world went copmepletely black, she said, "Iya....Gaara..."

* * *

When Sakura next woke up, she found herself in her bed under the covers. He head hurt a little, but she ignored the dull throbing. Looking around, she sought out the ninja who had knocked her unconsious, but found him not there.

The room was dark and having just woke up didn't help her adjusting to the light. But she had recovered a small amount of her chakra so she felt the dark aura in the room when it reached out to touch her, making her aware of it's presence.

Gasping she already had a kuni in her hand by the time her eyes made contact with the person who held such power. There, on the sill of her window, looking at the moon threw her window was Gaara. He stayed utterly still, not making any move to show that he knew she was awake or even there.

Lowering her weapin, she observed him. He seemed...innocent as he looked at the sky. Almost lost. Mabey he was. He sat, his gourd on hs back, touching the wall. He seemed like he was relaxed, but she knew better. She could just tell by the way his eyes were that he was fully aware of everything. He was wearing the same thing as always even though the time permitted the change into PJs. She almost laughed. She could picture Gaara in PJs. The sheer thought made her want to burst into a giggle fit. She sobered some when that thought brought her to remember she wasstill dressed in her outfit.

As if a chain was set off, she was brought back to wonder about what happened in the clearing, where the ninjas were, where the leader was, was Gaara hurt- that thought was quickly disgaurded though- and what about her. Looking down she saw that she didn't have any extra marks then the ones she had in the battle with Ino, from the healers and the ones Gaara himself inflicted. She still felt her rib broken and making it hurt to move. She would have to see a healer about that soon...

She was drawn out of her musings when the clouds that covered the moon were blown steadily away and a stream of light came into her window, lighting up some of Gaara. She was put into silence at the beauty of it. His red hair was set aflame and his pale skin set off a glow that drew many things to it. Yet still, he didn't move.

The clouds moved once again into place over the sky, taking the picture of absolute beauty with it. As Sakura saw if fade, she made sure to burn that image into her memory, somethign she would never forget.

Rising out of her bed, locking the pain and sore muscle aches in a different part of her brain, she made her way over to Gaara quietly. Not to try and attack him, but to not ruin the picture of perfection that was for her eyes only. She didn't talk, she just sat opposite him on the sill, watching him. From this angle he was even more beautiful. Like a fallen angle. Just a sinful and deadly as he was beautiful and perfect.

They sat like this, in silence for a few moments before Gaara looked at her from the corner of his eye. He turned his head towards her and saw that she was trying not to touch him. He didn't know why, but he did at least know it wasnt from fear or disgust. Still, that wouldn't do. Narrowing his eyes at her, he leaned forward and claimed her lips with his swiftly.

Sakura let out a whimper and kiss back. Soon she felt his tounge enter her mouth, and she let out a moan she was trying to contain. Slowly, she moved her arms to wrap around his neck, pulling them closer together. Gaara gave a growl that could only be taken for pleasure at the action. When his hand trailed down to her shorts to continue where they left off she pulled back. "Gaara...I'm not ready to go farther."

Said bay glared at her. She pulled away and then even denied him. Giving an animalistic growl of anger he grabbed her neck from behind and pulled her to him once more agianst her will. As there lips crashed together, he woved to lay her down to he was on top of her.

"Gaara, please." She said softly, knowning that if he didn't stop she would get raped. She couldn't stop him if he wanted to continue.

"What?" He said sharply, his eyes on hers, looking for signs of fear. Nothing, no negative emotions flashed across her expressing eyes. Still, there were a few emotions he did know that were possative. Lust, desire, possesivness, yearning.

"Please don't." Sakura's voice was no less above a whisper. She wasn't scared of him, just what he might do. she wasn't ready for sex yet.

"You're mine. I can do with you what I want." Was all he replied stonely, looking at her.

"Please." He did stop however this time. Looking into her eyes he saw that she knew she didn't deny his claim as he thought she might have.

His eyes narrowed suspisiously. He didn't trust anyone and he deffinatly wouldn't start. He let outa hiss and movved to pick up her top cover instead.

She was about to stop him when he stopped when she was revealed to him from a bit above the navel to the top of her pants. She watched him as he looked at her middle. It was her turn to give a hiss when his hand was placed in her stomach. Slowly, it made back and forth caresses, almost like it worshiped the unblemished and fit body.

Just as she closed her eyes in bliss she had to muffle a scream of pain asshe felt cutting. Right below her navel it felt like her skin was being butchered and torn a part. Opening her eyes. she saw Gaara watching her intensely for anything bad or negative. Man, the guy was paranoid.

Her eyes traveled down to her belly where she saw hes hand was. When she saw sand under his palm she knew what was causing her pain. And still, she couldn't help the way being touched by him and the blood drentched weapon hightened her arousal. When the pain got worse she let out a loud moan and sat up- aware that it would worsen the pain- and kiss Gaara. He forced his tounge into her mough where they danced. He swallowed many of her sounds as the pleasure slowly grew. The suddently the pain left, as did his lips.

Pulling away, panting heavily, she saw him looking at her midsection with a lokk of...was that satisfation? Looking down, she saw blood dripping from her wounds. She looked up only to see Gaara lean down and slowly lap up the blood there, sometimes licking the wounds causing shivers to shoot up her spine. When he leaned back, he lick his lips, still staring at her. Now that the blood was gone she could clearly make out what it was. Together, the cuts formed the characters: 悪の撮影

Shocked she looked up at Gaara. He was watching her reaction and said softly, stealy, "Your mine."

"Gaara?" She knew very well that he wouldn't have let her go, but to actually mark her, that was something else. But she would not deny the happiness she felt as being the only one to touch him and be his.

"I am going back." She knew he meant home, and she looked up sharply, shocked and hurt.

"Are you coming back?" She couldn't help but sound like a little lost girl. As soon as the words had left his mouth she felt lost, as if she was already gone.

Gaara smirked as her tone. "For the chunin exams, yes." She smiled and kissed him. When she pulled back he looked over her quickly and his eyes looked into hers as he spoke coldly, "You will not touch anyone else or have anyone else touch you. You are mine, Sakura."

She couldn't hold back the shiver at his words. No, she wouldn't betray him. Not like the others. "Yes, Gaara. I promise."

MAking sure she wasn't lieing, he stood up to leave. But before he could, she quickly stepped up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to kiss her. "I'll wait for you." She murmered against his lips before stepping back.

The look on his face showed his some what reluctantence to leave, but never the less, he nodded his goodbye and left in a swirl of sand.

* * *

Iya: No

悪の撮影: Capture of Evil or Evil's Taken

**O.O Wow...that was a lot.....^_^ Yay! Anyway, how'd you all like it? I liked writing this one because it came and formed easily in my mind and on...paper?...Screen? Oh whatever. XP**

**Review!**

**Inner Sakura: Hell yeah! Making out with Sexy Psyco!!! I knew it!**

**Gaara: -Glare-**

**Me: O.O......T.T Don't kill me Gaara-sama.**


End file.
